Hellsing: Rebirth, Redemption, Revenge
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: In this modern AU, Schrodinger is a former prisoner of Millennium. Together with a vampiric Integra Hellsing, Alucard, and more familiar faces, they take the fight to an all new violent supernatural level. Prepare for an unforgettable journey. AxI, PxS, and eventual SxS ( I do not own anything except any OCs that are implemented into the story )
1. Prologue: Subject 13

Blood. . . It's smell was the only thing that lingered in Subject 13's padded room, mainly consisting of his own, along with the digusting smell of rotten untouched food. He had not long recovered from his daily torture from his "father" who constantly subjected him to painful experiments, constantly testing his regenarative abilities. On one day, they'd use cattle prods on his body, sending strong electrical currents into his bare body, the next would involve having his nails torn off, only for them to grow back, and of course the worse was having high pitched sounds sent directly to his ear drums, for his senses were far more superior, and he was not even human to begin with.

Subject 13 was in fact a werecat, his body may have looked human, but his furred cat ears and tail was a dead giveaway. Taken away at birth from his parents, who were killed by the organisation known as Millennium, a group which consisted of overzealous vampire nazis, who wanted nothing more than death and destruction.

Unfortunately for them, they were reduced to a small group, all thanks to their Major's death and countless others by the hands of a powerful vampire. With little chance of survival, they retreated underground, to a bunker which was hidden in plain sight in the fields of an abandoned farm in northern Scotland, where they could slowly bide their time in bringing back their army, and strike back at their adversaries. The remaining first lieutenant's took it upon themselves to slowly but surely increase their forces, using drug, and human trafficking to earn funds to create special chips, which created artifical vampires, or FREAKS in other terms.

They secretly used places like nightclubs, to bring in new recruits, deal drug related businesses etc, all while avoiding the gaze of their enemies. Of course, when they weren't recruiting, capturing, or dealing, they would let FREAKS roam freely, letting them commit hideous acts, even targeting civilians or authorities if they were poking their noses in places they shouldn't have been.

During Subject 13's captivity, he was highly educated, able to read, write, and had displayed a high level of intelligence at the age of six, both fluent in german and english. Over time, the Doctor would name him Schrodinger, mainly due to the catboy's intelligence.

The boy was isolated in his room, with nothing but a small thin blanket to keep his body warm, or at least most of it anyway. Wondering if his "father" would reward him with another beating, or even lecture him about how the third reich will be restored, something that Schrodinger would somewhat get tired of hearing, but he never would admit that, at least not out loud.

All the werecat wanted was to go outside. He wanted nothing more than to walk in a big city, a forest, or even a desert, for he wanted to explore the big wide world before him, possibly hoping he'd find his real family. But the "father" would always say no, saying that he would be killed, beaten, or worse if he went out, and that the bunker was his safe haven, where he could be happy.

Schrodinger used as much strength as he could to get himself off the floor of his room, desperate to lay onto his bloodied mattress which laid opposite him, facing the locked door which prevented him from leaving.

 _"Papa will be angry again if he sees me out of bed. I don't want to get in trouble again."_ The boy thought as he took a deep, sharp breath, his ribs hurting as he crawled back onto the bed.

Within a few minutes, he heard the door unlock, hoping that he'd avoid another severe beating. Two nazi soldiers walked in first before another man entered, a blonde, thin, and somewhat menacing looking doctor. The soldiers aimed their machine guns at the boy, ensuring that the boy wouldn't dare move a muscle.

"Ah Schrodinger. . . You've actually followed my orders, for that your reward will be a meal." Snapping his fingers as he spoke, the doctor moved aside, letting a cook bring in a tray with actual cooked food, nothing like the rotten shit he was usually given. All the boy did was nod, giving a small smile at his false parent.

"Now tomorrow we shall try another test, and we shall see if you capable of following every order I give you. Should the tasks at hand be completed, I may consider to give you a chance at slaughtering some innocents, which also means you'll go outside, but ONLY if you follow your orders!" The doctor said as he pushed his glasses back to his face, obscuring his cold, yellow eyes.

"Yes, Papa." Schrodinger answered in a monotone fashion, almost sounding robotic. The doc simply smiled, patting the boy's head before leaving with the two guards, and the cook, letting him eat his meal in peace.

The next test that followed in the morning was different compared to the others. Schrodinger was given orders to traverse an obstacle course, something that he managed without fail, using his remarkable agility that did not go unnoticed by the other first lieutenants. The next test involved something rather sickening, he was given a gun, and told to shoot at a group of dead bodies, which were strapped via wires just like puppets, which in turn was moved via machinery to see how he dealt with moving targets. During this task, the doctor smiled as he watched the bullets fly into the corpses, bones shattering, blood spilling, and wrote something down in his journal, his smile only growing more sadistic as he watched the boy fire the pistol rapidly, almost as if he had done this before. But the boy had a saddened expression as he kept shooting, contemplating if these were living breathing people, would he kill them?

Schrodinger himself felt really sick after heading back to his room, the sounds of gunfire still ringed in his sensitive ears. Knowing what came next, he rushed to the toilet seat, suddenly puking into it violently. After two more minutes, he finally stopped, his head pounding in a slow rythem as he moved towards his bed, resting his head on his clean pillow.

 _"Wait. . . Did Papa clean this room?"_ He thought as he looked around his now spotless room, the sickening smell of blood no longer violated his senses, prompting a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile in another room of the bunker, the Doctor was silently observing tapes of Schrodinger's actions. The smile that laid bare for all to see suddenly turned into a dissapointed scowl.

"The boy still hesitated. . . The little piece of shit has developed doubts in his head about his loyalty to Millennium. Not good, not good." The nazi ranted, biting into his gloved finger, his vampire teeth causing his finger to bleed slowly.

 _"I may have no choice but to eliminate it, a pity that he had to have a_ _concious, and after all this time, he still asks to be let outside. . . Maybe it's time to put him down, and I know just the fellow to do it!"_ His frown soon shifted to a smirk, which only grew wider as he pushed the intercom button.

"Will Captain Hans please make his way to my office? I repeat, Captain Hans's presence is required in my office." He spoke in a happy manner, or rather, an evil one.

Hans heard the announcement whilst polishing his prized mauser pistol, grunting in annoyance at the german's obnoxious voice. Within a minute, he was already halfway to the Doctor's office, but suddenly stopped in his tracks, picking up the sound of feet shuffling, a bed creaking quietly. Curious about the noise coming from the cell, Hans took a peek inside the dimly lit room. Subject 13 was moving around in his sleep, calling out to someone.

"Mama. . . Papa. . ." The boy muttered in his sleep, almost sounding as if he was crying out for his parents. Hans could not help but feel sad for the child, but he also felt an extreme rage boiling up inside of him.

 _"Poor boy. . . After all these years, he only wants to go outside, and find his parents. But that sick Doc killed them, and now even I question my place in Millennium. . . They may have brought me in, but now I must decide, so do I rebel against the nazis? Or do I follow my orders like the good dog that I am?"_

Contemplating what to do next, the Captain resumed walking to his superior's office. A small growl rumbled in his throat as he approached the office, wishing he could just kill the Doctor, set the boy free from his prison, and maybe just get out while he still can.

 _"There is still time to make a promise, and I intend to keep it, no matter the consequences. The boy deserves a life."_

The werewolf smirked at his new resolve, promising that he'd give Schrodinger his freedom, even if it meant getting himself killed in the process.

 _"Don't worry boy. . . You'll go outside, and you'll never be locked away ever again."_

 ** _End of Prologue_**

 **Author's Note**

 **In this modern Hellsing AU, you'll see the young Schrodinger leave Millennium, on his own little quest to find his place in the world where he would find a family that would accept for who he is. Hans will serve as a proper father figure, doing whatever it takes to get to boy away from the Doctor's clutches, and out of the nazi's grip.**

 **The next chapter will delve deeper into the friendship that develops between the werecat and werewolf, as they find themselves considered traitors of Millennium. Will they both escape the nazis? Or will their chances of freedom be swept away in a heartbeat. Together we'll find out. Thank you for reading this fic, and I hope you enjoy this teaser for my next unique story.**


	2. Chapter I: Farewell my friend

The Doctor's office was probably the most cleanest room in the entire underground bunker, stacks of files were arranged in both numeric, and alphabetical order, indicating the nazi scientist had kept track of every single experiment, and every subject he's ever worked on.

"Glad you could come in Captain Hans, for we have a little business to discuss. . ." The Doctor welcomed the tall captain, offering him a seat, who simply nodded as he sat down, removing his cap which revealed his shaggy silver hair, running his fingers through it.

"Now before we begin, I would like to thank you, for your cooperation in raising Subject 13. He's certainly grown up to be perfect for Millennium." Hans remained silent as the nazi scientist spoke.

"I understand the bond you share with the boy, and I appreciate that you've taken the time to occupy him while I deal with newer subjects. However. . . It would seem that all of my hard work has all been for nothing, as I suspect that Schrodinger has developed the wrong kind of conciousness. After witnessing his latest trial in the firing range, I noticed how sloppy he was shooting at the targets, almost as if he was doing it deliberately."

Hans simply glared at the Doctor, knowing full well what the scientist is plotting. He didn't even need to guess about the task that was about to be put on him.

"As you know, I have no tolerance for incompetence in our wonderful organisation, so I ask of you captain. Will you escort our dear subject out of the bunker, and then shoot him till he's nothing but a pile of rotten flesh and blood? Of course you can give a swift death if you may, but as long as you do this, I will make sure you are recognised for your talents and dedication to our cause!" The Doctor's twisted smile made Hans blood boil.

 _"He is NOT your plaything Doc. He's a boy that doesn't deserve any of the shit that you have put him through!"_ All the werewolf wanted was to tear the nazi before him to shreds, but for now he had little choice, but to play along until the opportunity presented itself.

The captain silently nodded, the Doctor gleefully thanking him for dealing with the matter discreetly.

"Now captain, before I let you do this, I'll have two guards escort you both outside, just incase if he decides on running. Do we understand each other Hans?"

Hans's red eyes focused on "Papa's" sickening smile, he found it challenging not to just kill him right now. Keeping a straight face, the Captain nodded in usual silence, letting the nazi shake his hand in delight.

"Thank you Captain Hans, get the task done by three in the morning, and we'll then dicuss your promotion, my friend."

The werewolf nodded, saluting before placing his hat back on, exiting the room, leaving the nazi to his own devices. Hans looked at his watch, noticing he had only six hours before he was to escort Schrodinger out, and "deal" with him.

 _"No turning back now. If I am to ensure that he escapes, I'll have to deal with the guards. . . Meaning they'll know the second I enter, and the whole base will be on alert. There is a chance I'll either die, or become that pig's playtoy. . . If that is the case, then I'll just have to kill as many as I can so that the boy has enough time to get far away from the facility. Good thing I have access to the armoury, perhaps I'll help myself to some explosives."_

Hans smirked as he made his way to the armoury, already forming a plan to deal a striking blow to Millennium. Thankfully the armoury wasn't heavily guarded, meaning he could sneak his way in, grab whatever he needed, and get out without anyone noticing. The weapons room itself was massive, stacks and stacks of world war two weaponry were on display like trophies, dust caught the captain's nose, causing him to sneeze.

 _"That probably would've made Schrodinger laugh, a big deadly werewolf sneezing. . . Probably the only thing I have in common with these fools, is a lack of fondness for dust."_ He thought as he found the crate he was looking for, ripping it open like it was just cardboard.

His smile only grew as he spotted enough C4 to level at least a quarter of the bunker, and he only needed a few handfuls of the explosive material. Then he proceeded to place some in his large coat, and some in a rucksack. Content with the amount, Hans decided to take some precautions, placing several charges nearest the boxes of unused rockets, and grenades. Although the chain reaction wouldn't destroy the entire bunker, it would be enough to cause some real touble for the nazis due to the armoury being close to where they stored spare food supplies, or blood banks in their case.

 _"Now that they've been planted, I'll make sure to detonate them once I've taken the boy outside. Now for the next bit is to place the last of the C4 at the entrance, thankfully the idiots won't look up at the light fixtures, meaning I can prevent them from pursuing him if I'm stopped by silver bullets."_

Rigging the explosives near the entrance took some time, especially with two guards patrolling the area, but thankfully the two soldiers were convinced that Hans was simply replacing a few lights, unbeknownst to them, he was planting the C4 above the fixtures, practically invisible to the naked eye. Finally placing the last one, he wired it to a detonator, which would activate with a simple push of a small button on his chest, disguised as an actual cloak button.

With only one hour left, the Captain placed another detonator in his pocket, which would detonate the ones within the armoury. Thankfully the range of the detonators were not hindered, so he didn't need to be in close proximity. Now all he had to do was to ensure that Schrodinger got out alive, even if it meant at the cost of betraying Millennium, but of course, he intended to anyway.

 _"Fuck Millennium."_

Taking a deep breath, Hans made his way towards the lab area where the catboy was situated. Two large guards saluted as he walked towards them, saluting in return to avoid any suspicion.

"We're ready whenever you are sir! Can't wait to get rid of the little traitor." The left guard said as he and the other guard stepped aside, letting Hans enter the room to wake the boy up.

Gentley shaking the boy, Hans made a small grunt which made his friend's ears perk up, who slowly awoke to the werewolf, surprised to see him.

"Hans! What are you doing here?" Schrodinger excitingly said, hugging his friend with complete affection.

"The Captain is taking you outside Subject 13, it's a special treat just for you." The Doctor spoke for Hans via a telecom that was placed in his subject's room.

"So you're taking me out Hans!? I cannot wait now that you're taking me outside!" The catboy said in delight as he begun to put on some plain clothing on, consisting of a grey shirt, white hoodie, jeans, and combat boots.

"We'll be tagging along as well boy, just so you don't wander off too far." One of the guards said, secretly pleased at getting rid of the boy sooner than later.

Hans kept Schrodinger close to him whilst the guards went ahead of them, making their way to the exit of the bunker. The small group strode through the tunnel, opening the large metal doors with a keycard, which led out to a large set of stairs. As they transcended the stairs, a slightly small trap door opened before them. The catboy's eyes widened as he got outside, the abandoned farm was covered in snow which went up to his ankles.

"I. . . I'm outside. It's cold, but I'm really outside!" The young teen jumped in delight, taking Hans's gloved hands as he walked through the snow, chuckling at the sound of the snow crunching beneath him.

The Captain smiled at Schrodinger's joy, but of course it turned to a frown as he shoved one of his hands in his pocket, pushing the red buttoned detonator. The loud rumble caught both of the guard's attention, the shock on their faces said it all.

"We're under attack!? How did they-" The first guard was cut off by a bullet to the heart, causing his chest to rip wide open before collapsing into dust. The second guard didn't have time to react as Hans, grabbed him by the throat swiftly with one hand, using the other to drive through his heart, causing the nazi to scream in agony before having his head torn off in one quick movement.

Schrodinger's eyes widened as he watched Hans dispatch them, surprised at the Captain's action.

"What are you doing!?" He asked in shock, struggling to find the right words to say, only to be pulled into a tight hug by the Captain, who moved his head close to whisper into the catboy's ear.

 _"Setting you free. . . they planned on killing you, and I refuse to let them hurt you anymore. Now I want you to run my friend, run as fast as you can, and do not look back."_

"But what about you Hans! I won't leave you behind, you are the only one I'd ever consider as a father!" Schrodinger's eyes filled with tears, clinging onto the Captain tightly.

 _"I know. . . But I can't. I have to protect you regardless of what happens to me, and I know you'll survive out there."_

"B-but I can't just-"

 _"Yes you can my boy! Now go before they attempt to catch up with you, I can take care of myself, just promise me that you live your life, you are a slave to no one Schrodinger!"_ The Captain growled quietly, patting his head before removing his cap and placing it on him.

The werecat looked up to him, crying as the hat was placed on him, Slowly letting go of the person he cared about with great reluctance.

"I'll miss you Hans. . ." Schrodinger quietly said as the Captain gave a small smile, turning around before he began to move through the snow, just heading straight on without looking back.

 _"I'll miss you too my boy."_ Hans whispered as he watched him run off, turning away and charging towards the entrance, ready to kill as many as he could.

After decending the steps, and made his way to the large hall entrance, he stopped in his tracks as almost all of the soldiers aimed their weapons at him, readying themselves to fire. The silence was broken as Hans heard slow clapping by the Doctor, who emerged from the shadows.

"So the traitor reveals himself. I must praise you Hans for destroying our armoury and food supplies. But alas you've only set us back a few months. You can either admit defeat here and we'll give you a quick death, or we simply make you suffer till your mind breaks into a thousand pieces, but then again we'll continue to experiment on you anyway!"

Hans simply smiled, drawing up his gun to aim at the Doctor, only to be showered by an endless barrage of bullets. Within minutes, he was on the ground, bleeding from both his mouth, and his bullet ridden body, the silver preventing him from healing himself.

"A shame you made a poor choice. As for the boy, he won't make it out there, he'll die by the cold, or will be killed by someone eventually. Guards! Kindly take the traitor to my lab, for he'll be a perfect specimen." The nazi scientist laughed as he walked away to his lab, his men moving closer to the still breathing werewolf.

"Take his coat off, a traitor doesn't deserve it!" One of the soldiers said, unknowingly pushing a button, hearing a small beep.

Ripping the coat off, he noticed the C4 strapped to Hans's body, who smirked despite his predicament. He opened his mouth, and spoke.

"Fuck you. . ."

The explosion happened within a heartbeat, killing many soldiers, and caving the majority of the hall in, causing masses of debris to crush the many who attempted to escape. Hans's plan worked, now blocking the main entrance for good, they only had one entrance now which was located on the other side of the labryinth sized bunker.

Meanwhile, Schrodinger was already far away from the farm, but he could still hear the explosions and rumbling from a long distance. Knowing that Hans sacrificed himself in order to save him brought him to tears, crying, as he continued on running through the mass fields of white.

 _"They'll pay Hans. . . I won't stop until every single Millennium bastard is dead!!"_ The werecat silently promised. He vowed to avenge the death of Hans, and hopefully find his place in the world, and find a family that would lovingly accept him. But for now, he just kept on running.

 _"I'll live my life, I'll forge my own path."_

 ** _End of Chapter I_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **For those who want more info about this A.U. Here you go:**

 **Vampires are able to consume food, but they do not gain any form of weight, nor do they even get full due to their need for blood. Sunlight does not hurt them, however it does weaken them, making them feel sluggish if they haven't fed in a certain amount of time, ( Roughly a month before they're affected by it )**

 **In terms of this story, many will be OOC but I will ensure that they retain important parts of their personalities, and origins. For this segment I was orginally planning on having Hans and Schrodinger escape in secret, however I decided on this scenario to avoid a complete clichè, and also add slow but steady character development.**


	3. Chapter II: Unlikely Allies

Schrodinger lost track of how long he had kept moving, was it just minutes? Hours? He didn't care as long as he was far away from the bunker. The harsh bilzzard had slowly begun to worsen as he struggled against the snow, his clothing was soaked through, and the shivering made his teeth chatter. The catboy had one hand on his hat, while the other was clutching to his sleeve, desperately trying to stay warm.

 _"So tired, so weak. But I have to keep going. Hopefully I'll find shelter soon."_ He thought as he moved into a large forest, constantly pushing himself to keep going.

He was beginning to slow down, the cold stung his face, his ears hardly moving, and his strength slowly begun to waver. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, spotting something in the distance. From what he could tell, it was a light, but what from, he couldn't guess. Before he could take another step, he dropped to his knees, completely exhausted from both the cold, and his constant walking.

"So this is it? Is this where I die? Well. . . it is better than being near "papa" at least." Schrodinger said out loud, allowing himself to drop into the snow, moving his head slightly to look into the light ahead of him, fading into unconciousness.

Before he completely passed out, he saw the light move, a figure emerging as the light seemed to come towards him. Then everything faded to black, would he freeze to death? He didn't care as long as he was away from Millennium.

First there was silence, then there were voices, at least three in total. The ears perked up as Schrodinger slowly opened his eyes, seeing a lit fireplace before him. The warmth that radiated from it was welcoming, the voices suddenly stopped as he slowly shifted, he fell off onto a smooth carpet accidentally, trying to push himself up, only to collapse back down onto the carpet. Someone however picked him up slowly, making the werecat sit as his head begun to spin for a brief moment.

"Easy lad, you're alright. Heinkle, get a bath sorted for him." The voice was male, possibly someone older, and the accent was a heavy scottish one.

"Yes Father Anderson." A female voice, possibly someone Schrodinger's age. Her soft german accent made him perk up for some reason.

Once he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a tall man sitting next to him. The man had short and spikey blonde hair, a face with a scar that went from his jaw, to his lower cheek, and stubble, giving him a rough looking appearance. The older man wore some kind of robe, almost like a priest of sorts.

"Where. . . am I?" Schrodinger asked quietly, taking in his surroundings.

"You're in my cottage young man, consider yourself lucky that my children found you, and took you in." The man said firmly, but worryingly.

"So that light, was them? Wait. . . that means you've seen my. . ." The werecat stopped, worried about the man's next action, he shut his eyes, flinching and expecting a bullet to fly through his head.

But nothing happened, just a hand on his shoulder, followed by reasurring words.

"It's okay boy. I don't kill children, even if they are a creature such as yourself, and you don't seem to have any evil intentions. However I won't hesitate in doing so if you show any sign of hostility."

"I understand Sir." Was all the catboy could say, his eyes focusing on the carpet's unique patterns.

"Then we won't have an issue. My name is Alexander Anderson, former priest of Iscariot." Anderson offered his hand to him, a small welcoming smile from him seemed to put his guest at ease.

"Schrodinger is my name. . . I escaped my prison to find my family." The werecat shook the priests hand, softly smiling back.

"Care to explain lad? I won't judge you." The former Iscariot asked, letting himself relax.

"I was a prisoner of Millennium since I was a baby. Everyday my "papa" would subject me to painful tests, constantly trying to make me one of them. My only friend gave his life to save mine, and now here I am before you sir." He quickly explained, feeling tears form as he thought of Hans.

Anderson simply nodded in silence, the thought of a child being experimented on by nazis made his skin crawl. Whilst he sat quietly, Heinkle entered the living room.

"Bath is ready for our guest. Is there anything else I can do to help Father?" She asked smiling, somewhat fascinated by the timid werecat.

"Give our friend here some fresh clothing, also he may as well take the guest room to sleep in. Have Yumiko assist Schrodinger in bathing him, he'll need to rest up, especially after god knows how long he's been in that blizzard." A genuine smile was on Anderson's face as he spoke.

Heinkle acknowledged his command, prompting Schrodinger to follow her to the bathroom, still wearing his soaked up clothing. The bathroom itself was spacious, much bigger than what the werecat had seen in children's books growing up. Standing before the two was another lady, wearing a black dress, her dark hair going down to her waist. She turned around to the duo, smiling at their new guest.

"H-Hi there! I'm Yumiko. Glad to see you're alright!" Without warning, she pulled Schrodinger into a tight hug, almost smothering him.

"Get him bathed will you Yumiko? Once you're both finished, I'll bring in some clothes for you. Any issues, just call." Heinkle said bluntly, walking away, mumbling something in german.

Schrodinger gulped as he begun to remove his clothes, revealing his slim, slightly weak body. His face reddend as Yumiko smiled, prompting him to enter the bath tub swiftly, and once he entered the warm bath, he let out a sigh of complete relief, ears perking up as he felt his body relax in the tub. Yumiko then rolled her sleeves up, picking up a large sponge, dipping it into the water, and squeezing it over the catboy's head. She giggled as she watched how his ears flicked the water unintentionally at her face, keeping on cleaning him slowly, and gently.

"Hard to believe there's a handsome young boy under all that dirt." The young girl said as she cleansed his body, proceeding to carefully scrub him.

"Thank you Ms Yumiko, this helps alot." He responded quietly as he felt the water pour over him, feeling alot better than earlier.

After a few more minutes, Yumiko assisted in taking him out of the bath, practically carrying him to the guest room, all while he was wrapped up in a large blue towel. Heinkle caught a glimpse of the two, shaking her head at her friend's maturity, or lack there of.

The guest room looked almost luxurious, a double sized bed with a dark oak frame, two beside tables on either side, one with a small lamp, and the window looked out to the forest, showing a small stone path.

"Best get yourself changed, it's a good thing that Heinkle is a tomboy." Yumiko casually spoke out loud, letting him take his time in clothing himself, leaving the room whilst humming away to herself.

 _"They seem like good people, and they didn't seem at all concerned about what I am."_ He thought as he slowly dressed himself, the fresh smell of vanillia was refreshing as he inhaled the welcoming scent.

Another smell took him by surprise, and judging by the sounds of plates being taken out, breakfast was being made! After taking his time walking, he found the source of the smell, the kitchen was small, but cosy, a small table in the middle of the room, with four chairs in position.

"Just in time lad, you must be starving." Anderson happily gestured the werecat to sit, he wore a simple white shirt, black trousers, and an apron with a floral design.

Sitting down, Schrodinger looked around the room, noticing several pictures of Yumiko, and Heinkle when they were merely small children.

"I suppose you're wondering about those two, well I used to run an orphanage many years back. Heinkle wasn't a social person, she'd get into alot of fights. Her parents straight up dumped her out in a city, practically abandoning her with no remorse." The priest explained as he cracked an egg, pouring the contents into the frying pan.

Schrodinger simply listened, adjusting himself to feel more comfortable in his seat. Anderson then continued.

"For a while she took to thievery, stealing whatever food she could get in order to survive. One day she'd thought it'd be easy to pickpocket from me when I was wandering in the small town, but of course I was already aware of her presence. After a little bit of convincing, she had let me take her back to Scotland, where I raised her as if she was my own. Now she's in training to fight against monsters at only fifteen years old."

"What about Yumiko?" The werecat asked, tilting his head.

"Well as you can already tell by her name, she came from Japan. Her parents travelled together as teachers, so she was already travelling the vast world sometime after her birth. Then things had taken a sinister turn, a rogue vampire had attacked them whilst they were in Wales for a lecture, killing the father, then the mother was. . . violated. This traumatic event made Yumiko snap, she suddenly grabbed a knife, and attacked the creature. The vampire was caught off guard, and soon enough she had his head cut off. That is when I entered their small home, shocked to see the poor lass crying her eyes out over her parent's bodies. At the time I couldn't take her in, so I took her to a nun I knew who ran an orphanage similar to mine. By the age of eleven, I returned to offer her a home, now she's a sixteen year old hunter in training."

Schrodinger could not help but feel sad for both Heinkle, and Yumiko, their tragic youth was somewhat similar to his in a way. Eventually the two girls entered the kitchen, Yumiko moved closer to the catboy, patting his head giggling.

"I think she likes you Schrodinger, normally she's very shy." Heinkle poured fresh tea into cups for everyone, all while Anderson placed the food on the table for everyone.

"Best eat up lad, you need to keep your strength up." The former Iscariot priest said as he begun to eat, the catboy simply smiled in response.

"Thank you sir!" He exclamied before beginning to eat the cooked breakfast. The taste was unlike anything he ever had in the bunker, in fact it was so much better than the scraps he was given.

"My word boy, you can eat! Try pacing yourself." Anderson chuckled as Schrodinger chowed down his meal within minutes, his slightly messy face smiled, licking the bean sauce around his lips with his tongue.

"I appreciate all that you have done for me, I can't thank you enough for all of this." The catboy kept a smile as he spoke.

"Nonesense lad, consider this as a token of new found friendship. How do you feel about staying with us? At least until the blizzards have subsided, and in the meantime, we can perhaps teach you self defense, you have plenty of time to decide."

The acts of kindess overwhelmed Schrodinger, his pink coloured eyes looked at the three before him. All of it reminded him of Hans, the one person who ever cared for him when he was in the bunker. Tears fell as he attempted to shield his eyes, prompting Yumiko to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" He cried out, a small smile grew on Anderson, yes the boy may be a monster, but then he realised something.

 _"Monsters do not cry. The boy isn't the first to do so, and he won't be the last."_ He thought of his time back in Iscariot, where he shared a deadly rivalry with the most powerful monster in existence, a monster who fought other monsters who prayed on the innocent.

That's when it dawned on him. Schrodinger could be accepted into his rival's organisation with no problem, letting the boy fit right in there.

"Schrodinger, I think I know someone who would take you in without question, while they follow their own path, they would take you in without question." Anderson quietly asked the werecat, who wiped his face with a napkin.

"Are they good people though?" He asked in response.

"They're one of the finest adversaries I've ever faced in combat, although they don't worship god, I respect them for their dedication in destroying the monsters that roam the world, hurting others as they see fit. It was them who assisted me in leaving Iscariot behind, now I can do my bit without hassle from the vactican."

"If you don't mind me asking Father Anderson, why did you leave Iscariot?" Schrodinger leaned in closer, while Yumiko and Heinkle took away their plates, cleaning them.

"Well son, I'll tell you. Four years ago, I was Iscariot's top hunter, their "trump card" to be precise. You see we are not normal people, we are in fact regenarators, beings who fight monsters with supernatural abilities, blessed holy weapons, silver, and so forth. There was in fact a third orphan, although much older than Heinkle, and Yumiko. Enrico Maxwell dedicated himself as Iscariot's leader, convincing us that all of our work was the lord's will. At first I believed that it was a noble cause, then that is when he lost his path. Enrico started to become more of a fanatic with his newfound power, telling us to kill all who opposed god. Then I realised what he really meant. . ."

Schrodinger continued to listen, eager to learn more about the priest's past.

"He didn't just had us fight monsters, he wanted us to eliminate anyone who were not catholics, who did not believe in the will of god. I protested that this was not the way of Iscariot, and that we should respect others who view the world differently. Of course he didn't take it well, and that was when I realised that the loving boy I raised, turned into a delusional madman. My act of defiance only made things worse, and so I was being hunted by my own men, my own comrades in arms. With nobody to turn to, I then made an important call to the one group that I once despised, the Hellsing organisation. Their leader Sir Integra offered me, and my two children a safe passage to none other than my homeland, so I accepted it then and there, despite my distrust of them at the time."

"I've only heard bits and pieces of Hellsing, they were responsible for wiping the majority of Millennium out, killing the major, and demoralising the group." Schrodinger added.

"Aye, that is indeed correct. They never back down from a fight, which is why I have the utmost respect for them. So lad, what are your plans?" Anderson asked, hands intertwined together.

"I made a vow that I'd do whatever it takes to destory Millennium, for taking me away from my family, for putting me through hell, for killing my best friend. If it's alright with you, I'd like you to call them, and in the meantime, I want to learn to fight." The werecat's face showed anger, tightening his fists as he spoke.

"Very well Lad, but for now you should take it easy today, that weather won't let up, and I would rather make sure that you are positive with this." The priest smiled, patting the catboy on the back.

For the rest of the day, Schrodinger made sure he rested, happily reading a book in front of the warm fire place. The intense heat made him drowsy, but the content smile on his face said it all. Meanwhile Yumiko and Anderson had taken the opportunity to drive through the blizzard, mainly to shop for the basic supplies like milk, toothpaste etc. Heinkle stayed behind to keep an eye on her house guest, making sure that he was alright whilst she tidied up her room.

 _"I really need to update my music at somepoint, perhaps I can give Schrodinger one of my spares."_ She thought as she pulled out a drawer, finding one of her spare MP3 players. After hooking it up to her laptop to update it, she went back to check on the werecat.

She found him fast asleep on the couch, softly breathing in and out. Heinkle couldn't help but smile at him, noticing his ears twitching as he slept. Taking a blanket out of her room, she placed it over the sleeping boy before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

 _"To think back then, I'd probably kill him without hesitation, but as far as I'm concerned, he has a good soul in him."_

Almost four hours have passed since Schrodinger fell asleep, once Anderson and Yumiko returned, they decided to let him rest, carefully not waking him up. The former Iscariot priest took the opportunity to make the call, dialling a number, waiting for an answer.

 _"Hello?"_ A female asked on the other line.

"Sir Integra. . . it has been a long time." Anderson answered quietly.

 _"Alexander Anderson. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"_

"I have someone who is interested in being part of your group, someone I believe that would benefit being in your organisation."

 _"Oh?"_

"A former prisoner of Millennium, he's about fourteen, german accent, basically a lad with remarkable abilities."

 _"Millennium. . . I assume this boy must've been very lucky in escaping them, and what exactly was he in their prisons for?"_

"It seems that he was brought up with them. He said that they'd torture him day, and night, performing tests of some kind. From what I gathered, his best friend turned against Millennium, sacrificing his own life to help him escape."

 _"A child, brought up by Millennium as their guinea pig? Bunch of worthless scum. . . What could they possibly want from a child?"_

"Well here is the reason, the lad is a werecat, surely you have information on their race."

 _"I do. They're hard to come by, and although deadly, they are a calm but fierce. How does the boy feel about it?"_

"It seems he wants justice to be served against them. I would take him in a heartbeat, but considering my circumstances, I think he would benefit being on your side more than anything."

 _"I understand your position Anderson, If at all possible, I'd like to meet him once this snow storm has passed."_

"Aye, I can look after him for the time being. He's actually wonderful to converse with, and the girls have taken a shine to him." Anderson chuckled quietly, keeping in mind that his guest was sleeping.

 _"That's good. Now before we finish this conversation, does he have a name?"_

"His name is Schrodinger. He doesn't seem to have a last name however. Regardless, I believe he'll find himself in better company with you. Also how is the Nightwalker?"

 _"Alucard is still a bit annoyed that you had to cut your fight short, but he's nevertheless fine. I'll call once everything is ready, take care Alexander Anderson."_

Integra hung up before he could respond, lighting up a cigar, and letting herself sit back. The Hellsing Mansion was quiet, mainly due to the harsh weather, and lack of FREAKS wrecking havoc. A shadow emerged from behind Integra, hands slowly reaching for her shoulders, and they began to massage her.

"Alucard. . . I assume you heard everything?" She asked, looking up to see the shadow like being reveal himself, smiling down on her as he continued to massage her.

"Yes my dear, another addition to the family I assume?" The vampire's voice was clear, and almost seductive, his grin growing wider as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Perhaps. But for now we should be vigilant, if Millennium plan on causing trouble, then we'll need to have everyone prepared." Integra stood up to face Alucard, baring her fangs as she smiled in delight.

"I look forward to slaughtering them, all for you my dearest Integra!"

 **The wheels of fate are now in motion.**

 ** _End of Chapter II_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **There you have it! This is probably the chapter with the most dialogue so far. Our next chapter will advance two months after Schrodinger met Anderson, and the girls. Now eventually I will add Seras and Pip into the story, but until then, I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. Till the next time folks!**


	4. Chapter III: New Beginnings

Schrodinger's time with Father Anderson, Heinkle, and Yumiko have given him a new hope. Now after two months of harsh weather, he was finally ready to meet Sir Integra Hellsing. For one last night before leaving, the werecat had extensive training with Heinkle.

"You've gotten better with your stance my dearest Cheshire, even though we've only been at this for two months, I'd say you can handle yourself in a fight." She teased her friend, using her new found nickname on the panting werecat.

"You really like teasing me with that don't you? Then again, it does fit." Schrodinger chuckled before walking back to the cottage, unknowingly holding Heinkle's hand.

The girl blushed, using her other hand to push her glasses up to her face, softly smiling. While the snow still lingered, the blizzard had subsided, life slowly resumed to "normality". The duo opened the door, only to find Anderson and Yumiko, standing before them with a small red box, complete with a blue ribbon.

"Schrodinger. We decided that before you leave, we'd give you a special gift before you leave our home." Anderson passed the box to the now excited werecat, who looked up to the priest with a smile.

"Can I open it now?" he asked as his eyes switched to the mysterious box.

Heinkle took her place beside Yumiko, watching the boy holding the box. The former Iscariot priest nodded, prompting Schrodinger to carefully remove the blue silky ribbon, the excitement building up as he placed his fingers on the lid of the box. The boy gasped in awe, the present revealed was in fact two gifts. One was a small silver bullet, in the form of a necklace, and the other was a framed photograph of him, and the trio sitting together with hot chocolate. The werecat felt emotional, completely moved by their kindness to them.

"These gifts, are honestly one of the best things I have ever been given. I'll be sure to cherish them, no matter what. Thank you all so much!" Schrodinger placed the box down gently before embracing each of the holy fighters, whom happily returned the affection.

"We'll miss you when you go tomorrow, but we'll keep in contact. For this is not the end my boy, but a new beginning!" Anderson quietly said, patting the boy's back.

The rest of the evening was simply a joyful one, the group finished their evening with homemade pizza, chips, and chocolate brownies with ice cream to finish the night off. After their little dinner, the majority had retreated to their rooms. Yumiko was already in bed, fast asleep. Anderson had decided on saying a few quiet prayers before retiring to his quarters, which left only Heinkle and Schrodinger wide awake. The two spent the evening in sorting out small luggage for the werecat's journey, packing the usual essentials, including his new gifts.

"Thank you for these earbuds Heinkle, they fit into my ears really well, now I can listen to some music whilst on route to London." Schrodinger quietly spoke as he finished the last of his packing, wearing a simple vest and shorts.

Heinkle was staring out of the window, watching the night sky which was filled with bright stars. She was listening to Schrodinger, humming in response. The werecat shifted beside her, noticing the peaceful look on her face. He also noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses, her grey eyes fixed on the sky before them.

"Looking back when I first met Father Anderson, I was so hateful towards adults. I always thought that they were all evil, twisted, heartless creatures. But after so many years, I came to realise that there are good people out there, but they always seem to be the ones that are punished. It's like the scum get away, and the good ones always suffer." Heinkle sorrowfully spoke, her friend simply listened to her in silence.

"Now I see that humans can just be as bad as the monsters that roam the world, always betraying one another, hurting others, doing whatever it takes to achieve their goals, no matter the cost. Now I understand how Father Anderson felt when Maxwell decided to turn his back on him, proclaiming himself as god's champion. I'd say he's as bad as Millennium when it comes to ideals, their goals, it's very ironic I must say." She chuckled in a sad way, facing Schrodinger.

"But now? I'm having a conversation with a werecat, a being that should be my enemy by nature. . . But you're different from the other creatures, you act in the most human way possible, and it has me finally thinking that there are good monsters out there. . ."

"We cannot change what we are Heinkle, but we can still be good people, regardless if we are demons, vampires, humans. Millennium wants to eradicate all of the things that we hold dear, and they don't care who gets in their way. To them, war is something to be celebrated.They tried brainwashing me with stupid propaganda, always thought I'd follow without resistance. But then Hans saved me, not just in escaping them, but from myself." Schrodinger looked out to the full moon, thinking of his friend.

"If that isn't proof enough of monsters being kind to someone, then I don't know what would be better as evidence, and if I die trying to do the right thing? Then people can at least say that I tried."

Moved by his small speech, Heinkle placed both of her hands onto Schrodinger's cheeks, softly smiling at him. Her next move caught the werecat off guard, kissing him softly on the lips before embracing him.

"How was that?" She blushed, stepping back.

"It was. . . wonderful, may I ask why?" The catboy tilted his head, smiling.

"A little goodbye kiss, just promise me if you ever do fall for someone, they return the affection." She carressed his hand, making small circular motions.

"I will Heinkle. I promise you." Schrodinger replied with a cheshire grin, holding the girl's hand as they continued watching the sky.

While their night remained peaceful, elsewhere however was the complete opposite. Within Millennium's vast bunker, the Doctor found himself cornered by one of the other first lieutenants. Zorin Blitz had been beating him relentlessly, cutting his face with a small blade whilst the Valentine brothers watched in silence.

"We've been at this for two fucking months Doc! It ends when you admit that you did not see Hans's betrayal coming. Look at what this has costed us!! Now we have to use the other exit, which is on the other side of fucking York!" Zorin spat as she drove the blade into his shoulders, the blood splattering onto the ground as he grunted in pain.

"For fuck's sake Zorin, calm yourself. Does it fucking matter if we have one exit? Long as we can still plan on wiping out Hellsing, and those pussy Vactican priests, we can still wreck all of London regardless!" Jan Valentine snapped at the pissed off nazi, only for her to grab him by the throat in retaliation.

"Don't you start as well! You've been piling crap on top of crap with your pathetic nightclub, drinking and whoring, where you should've been getting on with your damn job." The tattooed lady tightened her grip on him, grabbing her scythe in preparation to kill him.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone's attention turned to Rip Van Winkle, a normally quiet vampire, now aiming her musket at Zorin.

"Yes the Doctor messed up, yes he had let his guard down when Hans turned traitor. Look at us! Fighting amongst ourselves will not bring the Major back! Nor will it help in destroying our enemies! We can't lose sight of our glorious Major's vision!" Rip began to cry, breaking down into a hysterical fit.

Zorin removed her hand from Jan's neck before moving to comfort her comrade. The Doctor stood up, removing the knife embedded in his shoulder.

"She's right. We've gotten sloppy, all because of one minor setback. You all forget that we can easily bribe Enrico Maxwell, just remember how the Vactican assisted us back in the second world war." He spoke as he took out a tissue, passing it to Rip before continuing.

"While the bunker's first entrance is completely shut off, it simply means we just move all everything to the other side. Yes it is a long way, and we'll need to use the tram, but all the more reason to get closer to our enemies! They think the bunker has only one entrance, plus we have the upper hand in attacking them, but for now we stick to our usual duties. Jan! Luke! Continue your work in the nightclubs, move all your resources to Manchester."

"Fine, but I call dibs on taking down the Hellsing bitch!" Jan flipped a finger before walking away with his brother, Zorin simply scoffed at the man's immaturity.

"Zorin, stick to finding spies within our organisation. After the incident with Victoria, I want you to ensure that the families are taken out, regardless if children are involved."

"Leaving children alive doesn't hinder us, they're powerless and too traumatized to do anything. Understand this "Doc", I decide on these matters, NOT you." The tattooed nazi growled before leaving with a calmer Van Winkle.

"Very well. Take her with you, she'll keep you occupied. . ." The Doctor smirked, wiping the blood off of his lab coat.

 _"We may have our differences, but we all want the same thing. A pity Subject Thirteen isn't here to witness our triumph."_ He thought as he entered his laboratory, looking at a large cylinder, filled with a green liquid, a small child with cat like features floated in the tube.

"In five years, you'll surpass the original, My dear Subject Fourteen!" An evil smile emerged from his face as he looked at the sleeping child.

The following morning was nerve racking for Schrodinger, sitting down in anticipation for a member of the Hellsing organisation to pick him up.

"Relax Cheshire. You'll be fine." Heinkle sat beside him on the couch, with Yumiko on the other side.

"I know, I just hope they like me over there." The werecat nervously spoke, holding onto Heinkle's hand.

"Of course they will! They may sound like terrifying people, but they're really good people." Yumiko snuggled up to Schrodinger, massaging his ears in hoping to calm him down.

Anderson kept his eyes on the stone path, spotting a vehicle in the distance. A smile formed on his lips as he saw a black 1940's car slowly approach.

"Alright Schrodinger, they're here!" He called out from the kitchen, prompting the catboy to stand up straight, taking several deep breaths.

Opening the front door of the cottage, Schrodinger's eyes spotted the vehicle. It's metallic black paint was immaculate, adorned with silver rims, a small bird on the hood of the car, reflecting the sunlight across the forest surrounding it. Then the vehicle stopped, the driver emerged from the car, revealing himself. The man was roughly in his sixties, wearing a monocle on his right eye, his attire consisting of a white shirt, black waistcoat, and hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hello Mr Schrodinger. My name is Walter C. Dornez, proud butler of Sir Integra Hellsing, and the Hellsing organisation. I trust you have everything you need before we depart?" The man had a smooth english voice, a small bow following his introduction to the surprised werecat.

"Oh Y-yes Sir, but may I bid my friends goodbye?" He asked, stuttering.

"Of course Sir! The traffic will remain small for now." Walter smiled, going back into the car.

Schrodinger turned around to see the three kind fighters smiling away. Heinkle and Yumiko felt their tears flowing from their eyes, the werecat hugging them tightly, shedding tears himself.

"Please take care Cheshire. We're always here for you." Heinkle said as she reluctantly let go of him, smiling despite the tears falling.

"Always my dear friends, thank you all. I'll stay strong, I promise you." He said as he slowly walked back, turning away before entering the backseat of the car, keeping his eyes on the people who saved him.

The car began to move, slowly turning to drive out of the forest. Schrodinger waved goodbye to the trio, they waved back smiling as they watched the car dissappear into the distance.

"May god be with him. Come girls, we'll have a coffee, then we'll get back into training." Anderson softly spoke to the duo, holding them as they snifflled into his robe, looking up to him.

"We've got to stay strong for him, right Father?" Yumiko asked, drying her eyes.

"Of course. We'll do it together as a family." The priest smiled as he walked back in, the girls following him smiling.

"I understand that it is hard to say goodbye Sir, but rest assured that they'll always have your back." Walter spoke as he drove onto the main road, keeping a positive vibe in the car.

Despite the tears falling down his face, the werecat kept his head high.

"Thank you Walter, I won't let them down. I won't let Sir Integra down either." Schrodinger said as he wiped his eyes, sporting a small smile on his face.

"On that Sir, there was never any doubt. Next stop, the Hellsing Mansion." Walter pressed the radio button, a smooth jazzy song began to play as the car sped off.

 **This is where his story truly begins.**

 ** _End of Chapter III_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Next chapter, we'll see our catboy meet the important members of the Hellsing organisation, and then we'll also see him meet the Wild Geese, and the girl that is none other than Seras Victoria! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter IV: Arrival

The long drive to the Hellsing estate was a long journey indeed, however Schrodinger didn't mind as he listened to music through the majority of the journey. Throughout the drive, he looked to the window closest to him, admiring the different scenery that passed by him.

"You'll be happy to know Mr Schrodinger, that Sir Integra is very excited to meet you. Now while we're already half way to our destination, Sir Integra has instructed me to take you to your bedroom, there you can drop off your bag, and then meet her over dinner. You'll get to meet her husband too, although he may come across as either bossy or harsh, he does show care despite his cold personality." Walter spoke in his usual tone, cheery but serious.

"I understand Walter, is there any part of the estate where I'm forbidden to go to unless I'm told otherwise?" Schrodinger asked, turning the volume down on his music player to show that he was paying attention.

"Only the basement, Sir Integra's office, and any other resident's room unless invited in. The grounds are ideal for walks, training purposes, and picnics in the summer. There is a barracks not far from the mansion, where our finest soldiers rest, and relax when they aren't on duty." The butler of Hellsing kept his eyes on the road as he talked away.

"They won't be alarmed about someone like me?" The catboy asked, leaning forward.

"These fine soldiers have dealt, and worked with vampires. They'll most likely welcome you with open arms, so don't you worry. We should be at the Hellsing estate within another two to three hours, depending if traffic will be kind to us."

Nodding in silence, the werecat felt more at ease, sastisfied with Walter's answer before leaning back, shutting his eyes. The music that played in the car was a relaxing form of jazz, having an effect on Schrodinger as he drifted off into a little nap. Although he did not dream, the boy's body relaxed itself, his tail carefully wrapped around his waist as he entered a dreamless sleep.

Walter managed to drive through without any issues, smiling to himself as he looked forward to getting back home. Within another two hours, they had finally arrived upon the gates of the Hellsing estate, which was guarded by two soldiers, each with an shield patch on their arms. They stopped the vehicle to confirm who the driver is.

"Mr Dornez? We didn't know you'd be back so soon." The first guard spoke, surprised.

"Well it's called punctuality young soldier, now if you excuse me, I must return to Sir Integra at once." Walter said firmly, his sharp looking eyes certainly intimidating to many.

"C-Course Sir!" The two guards backed off, opening the gates to let the butler through, the car driving past them.

The small bump on the road forced Schrodinger to wake up, his eyes opening up to see the Hellsing Mansion stand before him like a giant. After rubbing his eyes, he looked at the large estate, noticing a smaller looking building not far from it, and assuming that it was the barracks for the soldiers.

"Ah you're awake Mr Schrodinger, and just in time as well. Welcome to your new home, the manor of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Walter chimed in as he drove towards the front of the large mansion.

The catboy was rendered speechless by the beauty of the mansion, taking time to analyse the building's design. The organisation certainly surpassed the underground bunker a thousand times over, it felt more welcoming than anything else. Eventually the car stopped right in front of the manor, prompting Walter to stop the engine, exit the car, and opened the passenger door, letting Schrodinger out of the vehicle. He thanked the butler before stepping out of the car, looking around the building and taking in the scent of cold air.

"Let us head to your quarters young one, there we'll get your measurements for your new uniform, and other clothing for future reference. After that I shall escort you to meet Sir Integra over dinner." Walter explained clearly, walking with the gobsmacked werecat into the mansion.

The bedroom itself was large, plenty of room to keep at least two large elephants in. The newest arrival gasped in surpise at the space of his room, and unlike the claustraphobic cell back in the bunker, this was paradise in comparison. The king sized bed was already an instant win for Schrodinger, noticing he even had his own bathroom. The decorations were mere paintings of landscapes, a window which looked over to a large garden, with several fish ponds, plant pots, and large trees.

"I trust your new home has impressed you?" Walter asked as he took out measuring tape.

The werecat noticed the tape and stood still, arms out wide, and letting the butler take his measurments.

"Very much so Walter. I think I'll really like it here." He responded smiling away, keeping still.

After another minute, Walter had finished taking in the boy's measurments. He quickly excused himself so Schrodinger could have a proper look around his room. Laying his bag on the ground, he took out the framed picture, placing it on the bedside table closest to him, then taking out his toothbrush, deodrants etc into the bathroom cabinet. Another moment later, Walter returned with some formal clothing, consisting of a black buttoned shirt, a blue waistcoat, purple tie, black dress shoes, and finally a pair of black dress trousers.

"Here we are Mr Schrodinger, you'll find these clothing extremely comfortable, also made with the finest materials from all over the world." Walter said smiling away.

"M-Much appreciated Walter. Thank you so much, I'll be sure to thank Sir Integra, and her husband too." The catboy seemed extremely grateful as he looked at his new clothing in delight.

Walter took a moment for him to get dressed. After carefully putting on his new clothes, he found himself amazed by how comfortable they were. The butler of Hellsing re-entered the room, his smile widening as he saw the werecat fully dressed. Schrodinger had fitted them perfectly, his tail swishing back and forth with joy.

"Shall we Sir?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, after that long drive, I could eat for days." The boy chuckled as he left the room, walking with the butler to one of the rooms within the Hellsing estate.

The dining room was unlike anything Schrodinger has ever seen before, although not the biggest of rooms, it still had a spacious feel to it. The fireplace was already lit, giving off a relaxing atmosphere whilst also illuminating the room. Standing before Schrodinger was a beautiful young woman, her long platinum blond hair was tidy yet elegant. She wore an olive green suit, with a red ascot around her neck, and wore thin circular spectacles in front of her bright blue eyes, and judging by her calm but fierce stare, she was none other than Integra.

As she walked towards Schrodinger, she made him stand up straighter than usual, possibly because of her intimidating stare, along with the emotionless face. Nervous about the approaching woman, he kept his head up, so as not to offend her, with his hands behind his back.

Integra's cold stare broke into a more relaxed state, slowly raising her hand, and smiled at him.

"Welcome Schrodinger. My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, but you may just call me Integra. I've been anxious to meet you young man." Her voice was firm, the kind of voice that held high authority.

Shaking her hand, the werecat held his head up high, still nervous.

"It is wonderful to meet you Sir Integra, I appreciate that you've brought me here."

He said as he let go of her hand, his nerves slowly going down as she gestured to take a seat. Swiftly moving towards the seat, he sat himself down, facing Integra.

"Please Schrodinger, you only need to call me Sir Integra when on duty, for now we're merely two people getting to know each other. I hope you like turkey. . ." Integra sat herself down as Walter stood beside her, standing straight up whilst a chef arrived with food, the werecat's eyes sparking in delight.

"Now, considering what Alexander Anderson had spoken about you, I wish for you to tell me everything you know about Millennium, and of course their bunker, but in your own time of course." She frowned as she mentioned the nazi organisation, almost as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. The butler poured a thick red wine into Integra's glass, thanking him quietly as she looked at her new guest.

"Millennium had kept me since I was a baby supposedly, they peformed countless tests on me, always putting me through painful experiments. The Doctor who did them had a werewolf look after me, helping me read, write, and educate during the tests. Of course the Doctor made me call him "Papa" but that part of me always knew he was never my father. Then the worst test came. . ." The hesitation in Schrodinger's voice was evident, the memory of him shooting the corpses and vomiting afterwards made his skin crawl.

Integra said nothing as she drank her strange wine, letting the boy take his time in explaining.

"They tried to brainwash me, they wanted me to be their perfect little killer. But they must've noticed the way I did things, how I merely was sloppy in target practice. So the Doctor ordered my friend to take me outside and kill me, but Hans had other plans. He disobeyed his orders, and told me to run for my life, and I did. . . H-Hans gave his up his life to save mine, blowing himself up, destroying the entrance to the bunker. I kept on going till I collapsed, then Father Anderson came along, rescued me, and now here I sit before you."

Schrodinger held back his anger, tightening his fists as he remembered the vow he made.

"I made a vow that I'd kill every member of Millennium, to avenge Hans, and with hope, find my real parents. I'll do whatever it takes to stop them."

Integra could only smile at him, deep down he reminded her of herself, but also he showed conviction in his words, further thinking that he'd be a great member of the family.

"I can see why Anderson likes you. You've honest intentions. . . If you let me, I will train you, guide you, educate you, and will give you the strength you need to fight Millennium. However, as your superior, I will not deploy you into the field at such a young age. For now, we'll have you enrolled as a Hellsing Cadet, where you will be trained into an efficient soldier. In return for your services for not just our Queen and country, but for the whole world, I will do everything in my power to help find your family. You have my word young man."

Integra explained as she took another sip, showing a glimpse of her teeth to Schrodinger. Without warning, a large shadow emerged from behind Integra, slowly morphing into a tall figure. Red eyes looked straight at the catboy, who was more amazed than frightened by them.

"About bloody time you showed up, your dinner is getting cold." The Hellsing lady said as the figure glided across the table, sitting close to Schrodinger, a small dark chuckle echoed through the hall as the mysterious shadow revealed himself.

"I apologise for my husband's theatrics. He may be the greatest vampire in the world, but he can be such a dramatic one." Integra casually spoke as her eyes also turned red, smirking at the younger male.

"I prefer to make an entrance my dearest Integra. You may address me as Alucard, is that understood boy?" The No-Life-King asked almost threateningly, glaring at the werecat, who gulped nervously.

"Yes Sir." Schrodinger quickly said, intimidated by Alucard's menacing presence.

"As you know, the Hellsing organisation dedicates itself to destroying the supernatural in the name of God, but of course we do things differently here. In order to exterminate the monsters, we have the most powerful monster of all to eradicate them. Now that we've made introductions, and you've eaten, I ask you this. Will you join us?"

Integra's speech only motivated Schrodinger, a look of resolve was etched onto his face as he stood up, sporting a grin.

"I will. . . However long it takes, I will prove that I'm worthy." He exclaimed, prompting Intergra to nod in silence.

The rest of the evening was quiet. Integra was busy with paperwork in her study room, smoking a cigar as she wrote down reports from Alucard's missions. Her husband simply looked outside, staring into the moon as if hypnotised.

"I hope this boy exceeds my expectations Integra. He better be good with actions, not just words. Otherwise he'll end up an utter dissapointment." The vampire spoke in a firm, condescending tone, turning to face his wife.

"You forget that he's only a teenager, he has plenty of time to prove that he is capable. Remember how long it took Seras? This isn't any different Alucard, give him the chance, you are far too judgmental." She replied as she stacked her paperwork, putting them away into a folder. Alucard walked up to her, placing both of his hands firmly on the wooden desk, baring his fangs.

"Oh but it is different, remember that Seras is a human, she has a choice in being a vampire once she's eighteen. Him however? He's werekin, part of a race that have very small numbers amongst the scum that call themselves noseferatu. He has no chance of survival. . ."

"Was I any different when I was young Alucard? I was a mere thirteen year old girl who just lost her father, had her own Uncle try to kill her, only to fail miserably as the girl's savior stopped the bullet. You may be my husband, but at times you can be such a stubborn mule." Intergra growled quietly, asserting her dominance over him, making Alucard all the more excited.

"And you can be a persistant bitch when it comes to pushing me." He snarled before backing away, only for Integra to pull him back, locking her lips with his, their tongues entertwining with each other.

"Just promise me that you give the boy a chance. He needs someone to look up to." She breathed out as she let her husband kiss down her neck, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Fine. Don't expect a miracle however." Alucard said as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Meanwhile Schrodinger had decided on going for a walk around the grounds to relax himself before heading back inside, letting his mind wander.

 _"So this is where everything begins huh? Sir Integra employs humans, and is married to an all powerful vampire. I should ask her on why she became one herself, as all previous Hellsing's remained human. . . I wonder if Abraham Van Hellsing ever considered immortality before stopping the great Dracula."_

The thoughts spun through his head as he theorized on why the head of the organisation who protects humans from monster, became the very thing she swore to destroy. Suddenly his train of thought of interuppted as he bumped into someone, both falling onto their buttocks.

"Moin Dieu! Watch where you going oui?" A french man shouted as he got himself back up.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir! Won't happen again." Schrodinger lowered his head in embarassment, only to hear the frenchman laugh.

"It is alright. Say you must be the werecat that Walter was talking about. I'm Pip Bernadotte, head of the Wild Geese!" Pip said proudly, taking a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it up.

"Wild Geese?" Schrodinger tilted his head in confusion, only for Pip to explain.

"We are mercs in service of Hellsing. We kick all kinds of ass, from serial killers, to big ass motherfuckers! Plus I happen to be quite the lady's man, so if you need hooked up, let me know oui?"

"Uhh right, sure. I best head back to my room. Maybe we'll see each other again?" Schrodinger couldn't help but feel awkward around the frenchman, he only seemed to be around the same age, yet already a leader? That is odd, but maybe he'll learn more soon enough.

"I hope so my friend. I better go too, otherwise my girlfriend will end up calling me if the Captian is looking. See ya around cat!" Pip sprinted off, leaving a confused Schrodinger behind.

 _"Strange. Well at least I've made a new friend."_ The werecat pondered as he walked back to the mansion, yawning along the way.

Pip made it back to the barracks in time, sneaking past his superior officer, and into the room he shared with a few other boys. Before heading onto the top bunk bed, he decided on calling his girlfriend, who happend to be in a separate room with other girls.

 _"Did you get caught Pip?"_ A female asked, whispering so as not to wake up her comrades.

"Ah mon ami, you would've heard the shouting if I was, I know not to get caught." He chuckled, letting his head rest on the pillow.

 _"You should quit smoking while you still can Pip, honestly it's a terrible habit."_ She replied, most likely frowning on the other side of the call.

"So I sneak outside for a smoke. So what? My body, my choice. Of course you like my body no?"

 _"Pip!"_

"Sorry my little Seras. I jest, I jest. I met the newbie by the way, he's a werecat there is no mistaking it."

 _"So they're actually real? I knew Master was telling the truth!"_

"It's weird that you call Alucard that. I get it that you're his apprentice but come on, it is weird."

 _"It's just how it is with him Pip. I've known him since he took me in at age eight."_

"I suppose so my lady. Well let's sleep, I wanna see how the catboy fares in training."

 _"We'll see. Goodnight Pip, love you!"_

"Love you too Seras, pleasant dreams." Pip hanged up smiling, his girlfriend of five months had really gave him a new sense of confidence. Then he shut his phone off, shoving it in his rucksack which hung off the bed before going to sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day for the newest member of Hellsing.

 ** _End of Chapter IV_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **In this A.U. The Hellsing organisation brings in orphaned boys and girls, training them into hardened monster hunters in service to the Queen. Of course they spend several years of training before they're sent to deal with any assignments. So the story itself will go through Schrodinger's life throughout his time from a cadet, to hunter. The Wild Geese is merely a unit name for Pip's group of friends, with Seras as an obvious member. Alucard takes on Seras as his apprentice due to her fearless nature, taking her in as if she was his own, so there is a father/daughter relationship there. Integra will pretty much be the mother to both Seras, and Schrodinger later on in the story.**


	6. Chapter V: Enter Seras Victoria

Schrodinger woke up to the sound of curtains being drawn, the sunlight beamed through the windows, prompting him to shield his eyes.

"Good Morning Mr Schrodinger. I trust you slept well?" Walter's cheery voice made his ears perk up in delight, yawning before getting out of his bed.

"I haven't enjoyed this much rest for a long time. What time is it anyway?" He said groggily, stretching his arms and legs out.

"Six thirty in the morning. Sir Integra requires an audience with you over breakfast, just to discuss your new life here." Walter spoke as he neatly laid out fresh clothing for the werecat.

"Alright. Um. . . Would it be alright if I took a shower?" Schrodinger asked, the nervousness in his voice implied that he was still partially afraid of asking.

"You don't need to be so nervous young man. Of course you can shower, Sir Integra may be a vampire, but she still has standards when it comes to hygiene." The butler chuckled, amused at the boy's question.

After a warm shower, the werecat got himself dressed and ready, following Walter to the dining room. The boy had no words to describe how elegant the room was, eyeing every piece of detail within his surroundings. Eventually his eyes turned to the rectangular table before him, Integra sat before him, looking up from her newspaper.

"Morning Schrodinger. Come sit, our breakfast will be coming shortly." She said before folding the newspaper, placing it near her tea tray.

"Thank you Sir Integra." He said, doing a small bow before sitting down near her. The werecat sat awkwardly in silence, unsure how to begin the conversation.

"Do you have any questions Schrodinger? You can ask me absolutely anything, take your time to think." The kindness in Integra's voice had put him at ease, ears perking up with the relaxed atmosphere.

"Well, How long have you been a vampire?" The werecat asked, keeping his eyes on the person next to him.

"It'll be a year next month since I chose this path. My father passed away, giving me the entire organisation, well at thirteen years old I wouldn't know a bloody damn thing about running one. My uncle did not approve of my father's choice in giving it to me, so my uncle tried to kill me, wanting to take the organisation for himself. That's when I met Alucard, or rather a mere husk I found in the basement. Do you know what woke him?" Integra asked, raising her eyebrow, knowing he'd answer correctly.

"B-Blood?" Schrodinger answered nervously, doing his best to maintain his posture.

"Blood. A vampire who hasn't drank in a long time is the most dangerous one. He severely wounded my uncle, leaving him barely alive. I took the pistol from his grasp and placed a bullet in his head. . . As cold blooded as it may seem back then, I know that my uncle would've killed me anyway if I hadn't." Integra's eyes shifted to the doors opening, Walter arrived with another guest, interuppting her discussion.

"Ah Seras, glad you could join us for breakfast." Integra's voice was suddenly more cheery, prompting Schrodinger to tilt his head in confusion.

The girl appeared to be same age as the werecat, her hair was tied back, leaving her fringe to cover the right side of her face. Blue eyes met the catboy's pink ones as they began to analyse each other in silence. Seras wore an olive green cadet uniform, with the Hellsing insignia on her shoulders.

"You can thank the sergeant for waking the whole barracks up. It seemed someone had decided to steal his cigarettes, practically interrogating the whole unit until Pip confessed." Seras explained as she kept her eyes on the boy, trying to figure him out, not one bit phased by his appearance.

"Seras, I'd like you to meet our newest member." Integra signaled Schrodinger to approach her, he obliged without hesitation, walking up to her before bowing in a gentleman manner.

"I'm Schrodinger, newest recruit to Hellsing." He spoke clearly, but the tone in his voice was nervous instead of confidant.

"My name is Seras Victoria, Alucard's apprentice and fellow cadet. I've always wanted to meet a werecat." Seras said, smiling at the boy, who returned with a small grin.

The two teens, and Integra spent the first hour discussing the various tasks that will be set for them in the days to come as they ate breakfast. From learning about their vampiric enemies, team building, exercise, to eventual deployment into the field. The catboy knew that the training would be hard, but he only felt more motivated to destroy Millennium for their actions against him, specifically he wanted to destroy his "papa" for lying to him, and treating him as a test subject and nothing more.

"Before you head off into training you two, I was wondering if you could take part in a buddy system, merely considering that you'll be working closely with me. That also means special assignments will be given to you when given. If and when Millennium decide to rear it's ugly head, we'll ensure that you and the rest of the others will be fully prepared." Integra's enthusiasm was evident in the way her hands moved.

"Having a buddy would be ideal. Of course if that is alright with Seras?" Schrodinger turned his head, chuckling as he watched Seras devour her food within minutes, even making the Hellsing leader make a small giggle.

"I have no issue with that, and now that I've finished, how about a race to the barracks? Just to get the blood pumping?" The female cadet proposed the idea, the werecat nodding his head as he got out of his chair, looking to Integra for her approval.

She didn't need to say a single word, all she did was wave her hand, letting the two dash off. Then she layed herself on the back of her chair, taking out a cigar from her pocket, and having Walter light it up.

"Are you sure that it is wise for those two? Considering Mr Bernadotte isn't too fond of other men giving Ms Victoria attention." The butler asked, piling up the breakfast plates and cutlery.

"A little healthy competition wouldn't hurt now would it? She could use the attention from someone who isn't her boyfriend." Integra smirked as she said that, even making Walter chuckle

Seras and Schrodinger broke into full speed, sprinting out of the mansion. The girl was faster than the catboy originally thought, so he simply leapt over her, landing gracefully.

"Hey that's not fair!" Seras cried out, pushing herself to match his running speed.

"Try harder then!" He replied as he began to sprint faster, surprised at the girl's determination.

The two were closing in on the barracks, both of them breathing heavily as they pushed themselves to pass one another. Schrodinger suddenly lost control of his footing, tripping himself up and almost bumping into Seras, who yelled in surprise as tried to dodge, only to fall onto the grass, almost at the guard entrance. They both groaned in pain, checking themselves for any bruises. Then they looked at each other, their eyes locked on each other furiously. A whole minute had passed before the silence was broken, the sudden burst of laughter from Seras only made the werecat join in, laughing as he got back up, offering his hand for her to take.

"That was brilliant! You're really fast." Schrodinger panted out, smiling at his new friend.

"You're pretty fast too." Seras took his hand, pulling herself up and wiping the dry mud off her sweater. The two looked into each other's eyes before suddenly being interuppted by a booming voice.

"ATTENTION!" The voice commanded, forcing the duo to stand up straight, their faces turning to the mean looking soldier before them.

"You must be the new lad. . . I'm Captain Stone, your superior officer within these barracks. You two better hit the showers before Sergeant Mcgrath gives you an earful for looking like that." Stone firmly spoke, pointing at the duo's clothing.

"Yes Sir!" They both said, saluting. The captain pointed behind him to the barracks, prompting the new recruits to get moving.

Soon enough, Schrodinger worked tirelessly with Seras, doing extensive training with the rest of the Hellsing cadets, all under the watchful eye of Sir Integra, and Alucard. At first the werecat received nothing but glares from the cadets, minus Seras and Pip who welcomed him without prejudice, surprisingly he didn't fuss about the stares, nor the occasional rude remarks, to him this was nothing compared to the hell he went through back in that dreaded bunker.

Over the next four months, the catboy eventually earned the cadet's trust, no longer judging him by to his unique appearence. Integra was pleased with his progress, all whilst quietly observing him. Alucard on the other hand still wasn't convinced, but that was him being the usual stubborn vampire king.

The werecat stood with Pip on the mansion grounds, watching Seras take part in close quarters combat against other cadets, demonstrating ways of disarming an enemy, and how to counter an attack from ghouls and vampires.

"She fights like a warrior doesn't she?" Pip asked Schrodinger whilst lighting up a cigarette, occasionally puffing out smoke.

The catboy nodded as he continued to observe the girl's actions, almost as if he was hypnotised. Her upper attire was soaked in sweat as she effortlessly threw her fellow comrades down to the grass, some with minor bruises. Schrodinger's hightened sense of smell picked up Sera's scent despite the body odour of one or two cadets who stood near him. He could tell she used an apple scented shampoo, along with a flower like deodrant that seemed to linger on her despite her current activity.

Meanwhile Integra watched from her office, smiling as she saw the werecat taking part. Alucard simply sat down, reading a poetry book.

"He's made considerable progress these past four months. I dare say he's more than above average." She said whilst continuing to observe.

"You seem to have high hopes for him. . ." Alucard responded coldly, looking up.

"Was Seras any different from him?" Integra asked smirking, only for the vampire to scoff.

She smiled as she witnessed Schrodinger, Pip, and Seras share a group hug. A part of her somewhat knew that the werecat would not dissapoint the Hellsing Organisation.

 ** _In the years to come, the war against Millennium will begin, and it is the Hellsing family that will be their end._**

 ** _End of Chapter V_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **I apologise for this chapter being a bit short, and lack of action. I want to take this story slow, all while slowly building the modern AU around it. The following chapter is** **set two years after Schrodinger's arrival, giving him time to get to know everyone within the Hellsing organisation** **, along with the appearance of Enrico Maxwell.**


	7. Chapter VI: Two years later

Integra woke up in the early hours of the morning, the rising sun's rays penatrating through the blinds. She groaned as she turned her head to face the vampire beside her, a small smile formed as she looked at the still sleeping figure. Alucard's breathing was slow, hardly moving a muscle, his hair messy yet still soft to the touch, he looked somewhat angelic, but Integra wouldn't say that out loud, especially with him of all people.

 _"Of all the people I could've been married to. . ."_ She thought as she laid her head on the vampire's chest, his body was cold but welcoming. Then she heard the soothing voice within her head.

 _"Do you forget that I can read your mind?"_ Alucard quietly spoke to Integra via telepathy, causing her to scoff in response.

"I know we're married, but can't I think without you invading my head? It's impolite." The head of Hellsing berated him as she got out of the large bed, her silky robes leaving little to the imagination.

He gave a cocky grin as his eyes focused on Integra's behind, silently admiring the view before him. Whilst Integra took her shower, Alucard shifted out of the bed, stretching his body out before grabbing a robe off the hanger on the bedroom door.

Elsewhere on the Hellsing estate, Seras Victoria was already up, jogging within the grounds, listening to fast electronic music which played in sync to her exercise. Due to the music, she did not hear a certain individual catch up to her with swiftness. Schrodinger ran at the same pace, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. She smiled in response to him, continuing to run with him whilst turning off the music to engage in conversation.

"Shall we fraulein?" The catboy asked, pointing towards the largest tree within the grounds.

"Only if you give me a head start." Seras breathed out.

"No chance Seras!" Schrodinger stuck his tongue out before breaking into a sprint.

Grunting in fraustration, Ms Victoria picked up the pace, refusing to back out from the challenge before her. As they raced against each other, Pip watched from afar, quietly smoking his first cigarette of the day, a relaxed expression on his face as he puffed out smoke through his mouth.

"Can't beat a lovely morning like this. . ." He spoke out loud, looking at the clear skies above him, wondering what the day will bring.

Schrodinger, and Seras both made it to the tree, touching the wooden giant at the same time.

"I'm up one Seras." The werecat grinned as he caught his breath, his companion frowned in response.

"Where did you learn to count? I'd say we're even!" She corrected him, breathing heavily whilst unzipping her tracksuit jacket, welcoming the cold breeze into her body.

The duo slowly walked back to the barracks, greeting Pip who binned his cigarette before joining them. The frenchman placed a small kiss on Seras's cheek, receiving one in return.

"Say Schrodinger, care to join us for breakfast?" Pip asked whilst wrapping his arm around Seras's waist.

Before the boy could answer, his ears picked up the sound of a vehicle, seemingly entering the mansion grounds at an alarming speed. Wasting no time in moving, he broke into a sprint, the two following behind after him.

Schrodinger's instinct told him something wasn't right, considering there were less guards patrolling the grounds in the early hours of dawn. Closing in on the source of the vehicle, his eyes focused on a grey nineteen thirties styled car, adorned with a small flag of Italy, along with a symbol of a cross in the center of it. Seras and Pip caught up to the werecat, both frowning at the sight of the car.

"Oh for fuck's sake it's HIM. Guy just can't give Integra a damn brake." Pip angrily spoke as he tightened his fist.

"Who is he?" Schrodinger asked, noticing the frenchman's look of disgust. The trio watched as a man around in his thirties emerged from the vehicle.

The man wore a necklace depicting Jesus on a cross, a rich purple waistcoat adorned with golden trimmings, black shining shoes, and black trousers completed the look. His grey hair tied back, small circular glasses obscured the colour of his eyes, his silm yet sharp face held a serious expression.

"Enrico Maxwell of the Iscariot Organization. A fanatical catholic who claims to slay monsters in the name of god, and the pope himself." Seras explained as they watched him, and several bodyguards enter the mansion, with Walter greeting them at the main door.

Schrodinger's memory went back to what Alexander Anderson had said to him about Iscariot's corrupted leader. Maxwell was not a man to be trusted, considering his hatred for christianity, the supernatural, and anyone he considered a traitor to his cause.

"Should we head back to the barracks?" The boy asked, watching the bodyguards follow the Iscariot leader in sync into the mansion.

"It's best that we stay out of his way. It's bad enough he isn't aware of Integra's marriage, nor her vampirism. Not to mention that your appearance would probably send him into a frenzy, no offense Schrodinger." Pip answered whilst turning around, begining a slow walk.

"None taken, I can think of worse things he'd be going mad about." He replied as he soon began to walk beside the young frenchman.

Seras took another glance before walking behind the two, sighing as she felt a strange sensation in her head. A voice in which she was all too familiar with.

 _"Police girl. . . You and the werecat's presence is required now in Integra's office._ _It seems it's time for us to ruin Maxwell's visit. . ."_ Alucard's voice echoed quietly within her head, silently nodding in response, a small mischevious smile formed on her face.

 _"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that Master. But yes, we'll be with you shortly."_ Seras responded in her head, swiftly catching up to Schrodinger, tapping his shoulder.

"I just received a message from Master Alucard, we're required in Integra's office." She said to him, causing the boy to look at her in confusion.

"Best not keep the both of them waiting you two. Looks like those special assignments are about to start for you both." Pip knew that the two would be given direct orders from the two Hellsing leaders, prompting him to give a quick peck on Seras's cheek before walking back by himself.

"You sure this is a wise idea Seras?" Schrodinger asked as he, and the girl walked towards the mansion, waving goodbye to Pip.

"Considering the circumstances? I trust Integra on this." The blue eyed girl gave an assuring smile.

Enrico Maxwell's face said it all. If anger was a contest, he'd be in the top ten. Marching behind Walter, anyone could tell that he had very little paitience, maybe even sick with paranoia. The butler of the Hellsing family simply smiled, acting oblivious to the Iscariot Leader's lack of manners. Opening the door to Integra's office, Walter called out in his usual calm voice.

"Mr Maxwell has paid us a lovely visit Sir Integra, shall I prepare some tea-" He was suddenly cut off by Enrico's obnoxious voice.

"How DARE you Hellsing?! You violated our truce by having your monster attack my men in Ireland!"

Integra simply stared in amusment, replying calmly. "I beg to differ Maxwell. Your men interfered with Alucard's mission, on OUR side of Ireland. How many times must I remind you that?"

"You know that bloody area belongs to us! That orphanage is of catholic property, not filthy christian hands!" Enrico looked in disgust, cursing Integra under his breath, but of course she could read his mind.

"Calling me the whore of Babylon will not get you anywhere Maxwell. Do you really think you can bark orders here? May I remind you that you've barged your way into MY home, insulted all the fine men, and women under my organisation! Do you honestly think I will let a paranoid fool try to dictate how I run things? Why don't you take your little group back to the Vatican, and stay there."

Her voice was firm, but she did not shout, her calm attitude only angered the now eye twitching leader of Iscariot. If it's one thing she was good at, pissing Enrico off was almost an art to her.

He responded by slamming the table, his eyes full of fury. "If you expect me to turn tail like a damned dog, you're wrong. I will not be humiliated by a protestant bitch, especially one such as yourself. Now you listen to me you miserable english sow!"

Before he could continue, a shadow emerged from behind Integra's chair, red glowing eyes met the now shaking eyes of the Iscariot leader.

"A sow? Is that your best Maxwell? Bold words coming from a coward." Alucard said with disgust, revealing himself to Enrico, whose bodyguard's drew their pistols out, aiming their weapon on him.

"Do you honestly think you can come into my home? Insult me, and threaten me? Such crude behavior. . ." Integra smirked as she felt Alucard's gloved hand caress her shoulder whilst drawing out his pitch black gun, aiming at Maxwell's head.

"I did not think you could sink any lower Integra. Having a vampire as your weapon was bad enough. . ." Enrico's stomach felt like it was turning inside out, noticing identical wedding rings on both of their fingers.

"What I do in my home is my business. I would've invited you to our wedding, but there was an issue with the mail." The sarcasm in Integra's voice was more than obvious, angering the catholic even further.

Gobsmacked, shocked, surprised, a few to name his reaction. Raising his hand, he signalled his bodyguards to lower their weapons. Alucard backed off, but still bearing his fangs. Walter could hear a knock, looking to Integra with a smile. She gave a nod, prompting the butler to open the door, where Seras, and Schrodinger walked on through, not giving a speechless Enrico a single glare.

"You already know of Seras, but I'd like to introduce you to a wonderful young man. Schrodinger." Integra spoke proudly of the werecat, who looked straight into Maxwell's eyes, almost frightening him.

Noticing the ears, the almost glowing pink eyes. Enrico was fuming inside, shocked to see another monster under Integra's care.

"Do you honestly think your queen would approve of such monstrosities? They are not of God's will, a bunch of parasitic freaks who destroy everything in their path!" The Iscariot leader raised his voice, disgusted at the sight of them.

"Understand this Maxwell. The Hellsing Organsation fights not only for queen and country, but for the entire world. I renounced my faith a long time ago when I took over from my father. . . These youngsters are the future of this proud organisation, regardless of what you think of them! Now kindly leave the building with what little dignity you have left, before I forget my manners. . ." Integra's tone was dark as her pale blue eyes shifted to blood red, gesturing to the now open door.

Not saying another word, the Iscariot leader stormed out, gesturing his men to follow him. Walter took the initiative by escorting them out of the mansion, shutting the office door behind him. Integra sighed in relief, resting her head on the back of the chair.

"I think that went rather well. But we best keep our guard up around him, considering his "fragile" state." Alucard smiled as he spoke, his wife responded with a nod.

"Now I understand why Anderson left Iscariot, especially now I've seen the man for myself." Schrodinger spoke up, eyes still on the door.

"Don't let him worry you, he's a mere puppy compared to what I've faced." The male vampire responded.

"So what now?" Seras asked, looking to Integra for guidance.

"We begin your special assignments, first thing next month. For now we keep ourselves busy, hunting down freaks, and with hope, find a lead to Millennium's front door." She answered with authority, causing both Seras, and Schrodinger to stand up straight.

 _"Finally. . ."_ The werecat thought. After two years of intense training, he was finally ready to take the fight to Millennium.

 ** _The stage is set, the game is about to begin. The fight has begun._**

 ** _End of Chapter VI_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey folks! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, life has been pretty busy these past few months, potentially may be moving house at somepoint this year. Plus I've had a bit of writer's block due to lack of inspiration too, but rest assured I won't be giving up on this story, nor any future stories afterwards. See you guys in Chapter VII!**


	8. Chapter VII: The first assignment

"What a horrible night." Schrodinger thought to himself as he sat next to Seras inside a moving military truck. Thunder, lightning, and heavy rain came crashing down on the road to the small town of Chedar.

Integra had sent them, along with Alucard to find and eliminate a large group of ghouls, and the vampire responsible for creating them. The local police had been stretched thin due to the vampire's attacks, having no choice but to request assistance from "speciallists". That's when the Hellsing organisation is called in, to deal with the threat.

"Our objective is simple. Kill every ghoul, and kill the vampire. It seems the ghouls have been spotted nearest the church, so the vampire won't have strayed too far from them." Alucard spoke in an almost emotionless tone.

"Police girl. This is where you prove to me that you can handle yourself. Don't dissapoint me." The crimson clad vampire sat opposite Seras, tightening his grip on his dual pistols.

The girl nodded in response, taking several deep breaths as she loaded her handgun, her werecat companion doing the same. The catboy felt nervous, but he knew that now is not the time for fear. His attention focused on the muddy road behind the truck.

"Alright boys and girls. Welcome to Chedar!" Captain Stone shouted out from the driver's seat, stopping outside of the town. He got out of the truck, signalling his men to form a perimeter around the town, preventing any ghouls from straying too far.

Another truck stopped beside them, with Sergeant McGrath shouting out to Pip's unit to assist the others.

"Now remember men, as slow as ghouls are, they make up for overwhelming numbers. Remember your training folks! This is the real thing!!"

"Stay close to your unit, and shoot the ghouls on sight! If you come across the vampire, shoot the freak in the face. Now get moving!" Stone called out, prompting all units to form the perimeter.

Taking the opportunity to scout ahead, both Seras, and Schrodinger kept themselves close, checking their corners for any signs of their enemies.

"I can hear groaning nearby." The catboy whispered, the erie sound of an inhuman moan was close.

"I hear it too. It's ghouls, there's no mistaking that sound." Seras whispered back as they moved through the almost lifeless town.

Soon enough they found themselves outside of the church, and with a sudden flash of lightning, they could see movement in the graveyard, followed by the sound of loud groans. The duo had found the horde of ghouls, the stench of blood was strong for Schrodinger, his hightened senses were both a blessing, and a curse. They saw the husks of flesh tearing a human body apart, feasting on the poor soul's organs. The sight of it disgusted the two youngsters, both double checking if they had enough ammunition.

"How should we do this Seras?" The werecat asked, readying himself to attack.

"Well as Walter would say, "They're like zombie pumpkins." So just aim for their heads, and blast it clean off." Seras responded, her eyes locked on the shambling horde.

One of the ghouls turned around, facing the two, it's face covered in blood as it stood up. Then a piercing screech alerted the other creatures, all rising up from the scattered corpses. Without hesitation, Seras began to open fire, shattering the once screeching ghoul's head to pieces. Taking no chances, the duo began their attack on the slow but resilient creatures, using a combined effort to eliminate them. Using their agility, they managed to evade the ghouls grasp, giving them the much needed edge in the battle.

"To your left!" Schrodinger cried out to Seras as he blasted a ghoul's head point blank. She reacted in time to dodge the incoming swipe, responding with a fierce kick to the head.

The ghoul's head rolled across the blood stained grass, it's body flailing before dropping to the ground motionless. Within the next few minutes, there was nothing but silence, only the two youngsters remained, their uniforms were dirty with blood, and mud.

Despite the slight dizzy sensation, Schrodinger did not feel sick, not one bit. As much as he felt sorry for the poor souls that became ghouls, he could not deny the bloodlust within him, the one part of him that came with his hatred for Millennium. Seras could see his eyes glow through the heavy rain, a sense of concern for the boy's wellbeing. She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look into her blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, checking him for any wounds.

"I. . .I've never. . ." He quietly said, a sudden rush of remorse for his actions had loomed over him. Seras quickly pulled him into a hug, keeping him close to her warm body.

"It's okay. . . You've put them to rest. But we still have a job to do." Her voice was firm but kind, putting him at ease as she broke off the embrace.

"Yeah. . . You're right Seras. Let's press on!" Schrodinger's eyes focused on the church before them. Together, they approached the large wooden doors, both readying themselves for whatever lay ahead.

Upon entering the erie church, their eyes fixed on the bloodied church altar, and the menacing figure who had his back turned to them.

"Ah children. . . Have you come to repent? To confess your sins? Come to me, and I will absolve you of them. . ." The Priest turned around, his bloodied face bearing a sickening grin as he spotted the duo, their guns aiming directly at his head.

The man didn't move a muscle, simply smiling as he raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Without warning, the door slammed shut. Seras jumped at the sound, turning around as she watched a group of ghouls rise from behind several benches.

Schrodinger shifted his sights on the moving corpses, and begun to open fire, grunting in annoyance. While his attention focused on the ghouls, Seras kept her focus on the vampire, her arms began to tremble slightly.

"Put the gun down child, and I will let you go. . ." The vampiric Priest's voice gave the police girl shiver, a cold sweat dripping from the back of her neck.

"Police girl. . . Quit daydreaming, and kill this freak! Now!" The haunting voice of Alucard penatrated into Seras's head, seemingly egging her on to pull the trigger.

The girl's eyes then changed, almost as if a switch had just been switched on . Her blue eyes became a crimson red, a frightening smile stretched across her face. Not giving the freak any moment to react, she took aim and fired. The Priest's knee shattered, his cry of agony echoed throughtout the church as he lost his balance, knocking off a church ornament off the altar whilst collapsing to the floor.

Desperate to escape, he attempted to crawl away, until another bullet went through his other leg, causing him to shout in pain.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BLOODY BITCH!"

His words fell upon deaf ears. Seras simply smiled at him, before proceeding to place her boot on his back, pressing down on his spine. The Priest struggled to crawl out, attempting to pull himself from the surprisingly strong grip.

"G-Ghouls! To my side!" He cried out, turning his head, only to discover that all of his ghouls were wiped out. Schrodinger was the only one standing, his uniform soaked in blood, his gloved hands covered. The boy breathed heavily as he walked towards Seras, loading his gun with swift movment.

"All the people you murdered. . . The lives you've taken. . . All for what? God?" The werecat raised his voice before slamming his boot on the Priest's hand, the sickening crunch echoed through the church, followed by a cry of agony.

The Priest recited various quotes of the bible as the barrel of the gun was placed on his forehead, his hysteria only growing as Schrodinger looked at him in the eyes.

"There's no heaven for where you're going. . ."

It was done. The vampire's head was nothing more than mush, his ghouls were eliminated, the duo's mission was over. Sera's eyes reverted back to the icey blue they once where, her body swaying in exhaustion from Alucard's temporary possession of her. Within seconds, Captain Stone and his men bursted through the doors, performing a sweep of the area, Alucard himself walked through, his eyes hidden behind his unique glasses. Schrodinger turned to face him, along with the tired Police girl. The red clad vampire approached the duo, sporting his usual frown.

"I'll give you credit where it is due. You both stood your ground. . . But you've yet to impress me, and Seras. . ." Alucard's usually condescending tone was absent, his eyes fixed on the young lady before him. She looked up at him as he spoke her name.

"You're improving. . . Keep it up." The No-Life King said, a hint of delight in his voice only made her smile in response.

"Yes Master."

The duo made their way out of the church, the downpour giving them a sense of relief.

"What a horrible night. . ." Seras said whilst walking back to one of the military trucks with Schrodinger.

"A hot bath sounds good right about now, dry blood is a pain to clean off." He replied in annoyance, prompting a chuckle from his friend.

"That I know all too well."

The drive back to the Hellsing Estate was a slow one, but no one seemed to mind. Pip sat beside Seras, who rested her head on his shoulder. Schrodinger sat opposite them in silence, his mind going back to the horror he experienced when he was under the watchful eye of Millennium. Back then, he never thought that he'd be rebelling against them, and were it not for Hans's care for him, he'd be nothing more than a puppet, a mindless being.

"Schrodinger!" Pip's loud voice interupped his trail of thought, he looked up and responded.

"S-Sorry. I was lost for a moment, what were you saying?" The catboy asked, yawning in exhaustion.

"I'm saying you, and Seras did a good job today. The cleanup wasn't so bad, despite the mess the ghouls left behind."

"Thank you Pip." Schrodinger looked to the drowsy girl. "Are you Alright?" He asked.

Seras nodded in silence, her eyes struggling to stay awake. Within minutes, she fell asleep on Pip's shoulder. The frenchman kissed the top of her head, letting her rest on his lap.

"What a horrible night eh?" Pip asked, resting his eyes.

Schrodinger nodded before looking to the road, the rain didn't look like it was going to stop.

"So much for summer. . ." He thought to himself. But a part of him could not help but feel accomplished in his actions. For his first mission, he did better than he thought.

Their first mission was a success. . . But this is only the start of their journey.

Integra read through report after report, noticing the sudden rise of rogue vampires in the past year, which only meant that Millennium were creating freaks faster than anticipated. Puffing out smoke, she focused on one paticular detail. . . Manchester had more murder cases than any other major city in all of the UK within the last two years.

"The murder cases seem to begin around the time I brought in Schrodinger. . . I wonder if-"

Her trail of thought was interuppted by a knock on her office door, she grunted in annoyance.

"What is it now?" She tried to hide the annoyance in her voice, her eyes focusing on the door.

"Forgive the intrusion Sir Integra, but I have received a report from one of our contacts about the bunker that Schrodinger had spoke of." Walter walked into the office, his usual tone was absent, replaced with a more serious attitude.

"Have they found Millennium?" She quickly asked as she stood up. Her butler placed down satalite photographs, presenting them in order of date.

"Well yes, and no. These pictures show an old farm house on the outskirts of Kinross, between the seventh of January, and the eighteenth. The first picture was taken at two in the morning, notice there's nothing worth noting on it. But in the next picture, all you can see is a flash, and judging by the darker parts of it, that would be smoke emitting from the area." Walter explained as he pointed out the details.

"So the boy was telling the truth. . . Has anyone went to investigate the area itself?" Integra kept her focus on the pictures as she spoke.

"Our scouts have already combed the area, and they have found the entrance, or rather what is left of it. The entire place is caved in, and is completely closed off." Walter answered as he looked up to his vampiric leader.

"So that's where they've been holding up. . . I can't believe they've been under our nose for god knows how long. But how on earth have they managed to elude us?"

"Remember how the government considered making the world's largest underground bunker?" Walter asked with a knowing smirk.

"They started that project in nineteen forty five, but they abandoned it in nineteen seventy. This was because of how expensive it would've been in those times, plus the use of resources would've also been too big of a problem. My father was one of the few who knew of it's existence, then that knowledge was given to me when I took over." Integra took a cigar from her pocket, prompting her butler to light it up for her as she explained.

"We may not know exactly how far they've gotten through with the construction of the bunker. . . The rumor was that it would've been a vast underground network that would cover the majority of the UK." Walter adjusted his monocle as he replied.

"So in other words, Millennium may have been under us the whole time. . . So if the entrance in Scotland has been destroyed, then no doubt they've got another entrance somewhere else." Integra's mind went back to the police reports in Manchester, thinking a potential lead could be found.

"Thank you for the information Walter. Also how long has it been since we took Schrodinger in?" She asked, as she sat back down, her butler replying quickly.

"Well over two years now. From what I remember, he told me that before he escaped Millennium, they would give him a break from experimentation on the fifteenth of August, most likely his birthday to be precise." Walter smiled to himself, pleased to know that his memory wasn't failing him in his old age.

"That long eh? Well once he, and Seras have returned from Chedar, I want them both to rest for a few days. I'll need them at full strength for their next mission. I believe we've got a lead in Manchester." Integra concluded her conversation with Walter, who took a bow before leaving her in silence.

 _"Now the real work begins."_

 ** _End of Chapter VII_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **There you have it! The duo's first mission was deemed a success! The next chapter will involve some good old fashioned espionage, where they must investigate a popular nightclub, owned by none other than the Valentine brothers.**

 **Sorry I've been not as active lately. My life's been pretty hectic with work, moving house eventually etc etc. But rest assured that I'm not giving up on this story, so please give me any feedback on it, and I'll do my best to improve the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter VIII Part One: That Summer Dress

Seras Victoria stared outside of her window, wondering how on earth did she agree to such a thing. Killing vampires, and ghouls was one thing, but agreeing to wearing a summer dress? This is not what she had in mind. The girl reluctantly promised Integra that she'd wear the dress for a special occasion.

Her concentration soon broke as a knock on her bedroom door disturbed her trail of thought. Walter's voice was cheery as always.

"Seras, are you ready?" The elder butler asked, the girl opened the door to greet him, thinking she may as well just get on with it.

The butler's face showed a brief glimpse of surprise. The dress was sky blue, adorned with floral designs on the bottom, her pale shoulders were bare, a notable scar on her left one. White flat shoes caressed her feet, fitting her like they were made just for her.

"Is this okay for the dinner party?" She asked, a small smile formed on her as the butler simply nodded in delight. He begun to lead the way to the courtyard, sorting his bow tie in anticipation.

The sun beamed down on the magnificent courtyard, large white tents were placed out perfectly symmetrical to each other, several tables, and chairs were both in, and out of them. The party had only just begun, as guests ranging from politicans, to decorated war veterans. Integra, and Alucard were sitting together, the latter wore a black waist coat with a white shirt, golden cufflinks with the Hellsing insignia were present, along with a thin blood red tie around his neck, with black shoes, and trousers completing the outfit.

Integra's dress was a creamy white, with similar floral patterns, but this one covered her shoulders, and was notably longer. White shoes also completed her look, her long hair was free. Her attention turned to the approaching butler, who cleared his throat before presenting Seras.

"Ms Victoria has arrived Sir Integra." He politely gestured to the girl beside him. The girl stepped forward to present herself.

Integra's reaction was subtle, but in reality, she was happily surprised, she eyed every detail on the girl, a smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you Walter. Come Seras, Schrodinger is waiting for us in one of the tents." Integra walked alongside Alucard, their adoptive daughter followed shortly after.

The crowd inside the tent were all sat down, conversing with each other as they happily drank expensive wine, their moods swimming in positivity. Schrodinger felt anxious around so many people, the occasional glances from some of the guests did not help. Taking several deep breaths, he briefly closed his eyes, focusing on one coversation between two seemingly important men.

"Do you think they're real?" The grey haired man asked the gentleman opposite him.

"If that is the case, then it's the first I've seen of their race. We best not touch the subject, the boy could possibly hear us." The man nodded in agreement, switching to another topic.

The werecat opened his eyes, spotting Seras within seconds. He raised his arm, and gave a small wave to grab her attention. The girl waved in return, swiftly moving past the tables to greet him with a hug.

"Hey." Was all he could say, captivated by her appearance, his attention noticed the scar on her shoulder, curious about how she got it.

"You look very dapper Schrodinger." Seras admired his formal wear, a similar outfit to Alucard's.

"T-Thanks, you look wonderful yourself Seras. Shall we take a seat?" He pulled a chair out for her, gesturing to her. As she prepared to sit, the duo were shortly followed by Integra, and Alucard.

"Before we begin, I want to congratulate you two on a successful misson in Chedar, everybody has returned to their homes, and there's one less freak in the world. There's more to come, but for now, enjoy yourselves, and I'd like you Schrodinger, to meet a good friend of mine." Integra waved to a brown haired gentleman, who smiled in delight as he approached.

"Integra dear! So wonderful to see you again." The man's voice was booming, yet filled with positivity. Then his attention turned to the werecat, the smile somewhat infectious.

"Sir Shelby M Penwood. He's the provider of our weaponry, vehicles, and has been a very good friend of mine, and my father's for a very long time." Integra introduced the man to Schrodinger, who offered his hand to shake his, the gentleman accepted with a firm, strong handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young boy!" Penwood cried out, the boy chuckled nervously.

"And you sir." He said, letting go of Sir Penwood's hand.

The dinner party was in full swing. Everybody was chatting away, the food was plentiful, and the drink went down really well. Schrodinger sat outside, watching the sun set whilst drinking a cold beverage, deep in his thoughts. In the last few years, he still couldn't believe that he was free from Millennium. No more experiments, no more torture, no more "Papa". But even though he is in a better place than he was previously, a part of him missed one thing from it all, Hans.

 _"Hans. . . I wonder if you would have came with me, had things been different. . . I wish you could see how far I've come."_ Schrodinger contemplated on what could've been, or rather what should've been.

His mood slowly begun to dip into sadness, his mind playing out the same memory over, and over. He was angry at himself for almost forgetting about the werewolf, the one person who showed him any kindness before his escape from Millennium. Overwhelmed by the mix of emotions, he stood up, and walked away from the crowded area, moving to a more quieter area.

The garden was empty, it's contents consisting of a bench, a small fountain, trimmed bushes, and exotic flowers from around the world. A large oak tree hung over a small pond, it's shadow lurking over the bench. Schrodinger sat down, gazing into the pond, the small breeze felt nice in his cat like ears.

"Is it okay if I join you?" A familiar voice asked, snapping the boy's attention.

"Sure Seras." He answered, gesturing to the spot beside him. The girl placed herself down, thanking her friend.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, even Master Alucard. . ." Seras said, unsure how to continue the conversation.

"May I ask why you're Alucard's apprentice?" Schrodinger asked, realising in the time he's known Seras, he never questioned her reasons for joining the Hellsing organisation.

"You want the long story, or the short one?" She asked in response.

"Well the dinner party's going to be another hour, and I'm not planning on hearing old men debate whether my ears are real or not." Seras giggled at the werecat's comment, before taking a deep breath, readying herself to speak about her past.

"My dad was a police officer, one of the best. His orders were to investigate a cult, one that had ties to Millennium surprisingly. During the time he was undercover, my mother had already given birth to me, so he didn't see me for over half a year. From what the reports say, he actually worked with Alucard in eradicating the cult. That's one of the reasons Alucard took me in. After they dealt with them, my father came home. . . It took him two years to recover mentally from what he saw in this cult, my mother, and I did whatever it took to make him happy."

As Seras continued, Schrodinger listened without judgement.

"It was my sixth birthday when everything went to hell. Mother had hidden me in a cupboard as we all heard someone break down the door. Dad tried to fight off these two men, using a cricket bat. He caught them off guard, but they were more heavily armed, brandishing nine millimeter berettas. . . I watched my dad collapse into my mother's arms after six shots to the chest, she was in tears, begging for them to leave, promising that she wouldn't say anything. But they only laughed, they said "Sorry love, but it's Z's orders. . ." before pulling the trigger."

"After that, I. . . bursted out of the cupboard, grabbing a fork from the dinner table before jumping onto one of the bastards back. I was screaming my lungs out as I rammed the fork into one of the men's eyes, I thought I had the upper hand, until the other man grabbed me, throwing me against the wall. I was in too much agony to get up, it didn't help that my shoulder had been cut by falling glass from a picture frame. What I saw next was unsettling. . . One of the men decided to. . . to defile my mother's body, before they both ran out of our home. After that, I was in, and out of conciousness, before waking up in a hospital bed, with a familiar group of police officers that had worked with my father."

Schrodinger felt his temper flare up as he noticed the tears in Seras's eyes, the people responsible had taken away her family, her home.

"After giving a detailed description of the two men, they begun a manhunt, all while I was sent to an orphanage. . . The boy's often picked on me, or any other girl, hurling insults, and other cruel forms of torment. It only got worse when I had pinned a boy against the wall, telling him to leave a younger girl alone. The carers often tried to help me, comepletely understanding my sense of justice. For two years, I had kept trying to better myself, venting my anger out through using punch bags. Back then, I wanted to be a police officer, someone who would make sure that no other child goes through the horror I've experienced."

As the two youngsters continued to talk, the sun was slowly beginning to set. The sky was clear, the breeze slowing down.

"So eventually, Alucard, and Integra came to adopt me. Integra was still in her teens when she took me in, so I think of her as more of a sister than a mother. This was quite a bit of time before she begun her relationship with him. I was in a private school for my education, and that went well for me." Seras's mood shifted to a more positve one, evident by the smile on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking Seras, did the police ever find the two responible?" Schrodinger asked, looking towards the swaying trees in the distance.

"Alucard got to them before the police could, making sure they suffered for what they did. I guess despite his sadistic nature, he felt disgusted at what they did to my parents. But whoever hired them, I want to make sure that I'm the one to deal with them, and considering our line of work, I don't have to put them behind bars. Alucard offered me to become his apprentice, so he's been devoted to training me. However on my eighteenth birthday, I must make the choice on whether I become a vampire, or remain a human. I'm nervous about making this choice though. . ." Seras felt a strange feeling in her chest, like a weight had been lifted on her shoulders.

"You still have time Seras, and whatever you choose, I'm sure Integra, and Alucard will understand." Schrodinger assured his female companion, earning a smile from her.

"Thank you Schrodinger, for listening. It's getting dark, shall we see what state Sir Penwood is in?" She asked as she stood up, her friend standing up in response.

"Now this I have to see!"

They were only met with dissapointment as Penwood was surprisingly sober, then again, everyone was still sober. Integra sat opposite Alucard, discussing the next mission.

"So you're sending me to Brazil, by myself?" The nightwalker asked, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"I've already arranged a plane, and a hotel. You can thank Maxwell for that one. Supposedly it was his way of apologising for his outburst, last time he was here." Integra's voice oozed with hints of saracasm.

"And do you believe him?" Alucard asked, already knowing her response.

"Not a fucking chance. Sorry, but there's no other way to say it." Her reply earned a deep chuckle from her husband, her attention turning the approaching duo.

"Sorry for our absence Integra, we decided on going for a walk. I trust we haven't missed dessert?" Seras spoke politely, taking a seat with the couple. Schrodinger joined in, hoping that they didn't miss the last course.

"No need to apologise, and you've not missed pudding, I was just discussing your next mission at hand. I believe we have a lead in Manchester, and another lead in Brazil. Alucard will be taking care of the Brazil mission, while you two will deal with Manchester." Integra could see the nervous look on their faces, their first mission without Alucard to back them up.

"How do you want us to handle this?" The werecat asked.

"It will be a more covert approach. Dig up information, find the source, then execute. Worst case scenario is the police will try to poke their noses in. But I believe that you will not fail me, and I'm also confident in your abilities. We'll provide you with the required tools for the task at hand." The Hellsing leader answered.

The next few days consisted of reading the briefing of the duo's mission, the details consisting of investigating a suspicious nightclub in the center of Manchester, supposedly linked with several murders, and drug smuggling.

Schrodinger analysed one paticular photograph within his bedroom, lying down on his bed. The picture was taken from CCTV footage, depicting two gentleman exchanging money, before planting a syringe in the buyer's neck. He only assumed that they were injecting him with a chip, turning him into a freak. The boy looked closer, recognising the duo, their faces clear, and unobscured.

"Luke, and Jan Valentine. . ." He muttered under his breath, curling his free hand into a fist. Schrodinger knew them all too well, for they were one of the few that tortured him during his upbringing in the Bunker.

Taking a deep breath, the werecat placed the photo in his trouser pocket, before grabbing his suitcase. He then donned a hooded jacket, hiding his ears in the process. Schrodinger felt more than ready for the mission.

 ** _Next stop; Manchester!_**

 ** _End of Chapter VIII Part One._**

 **Author's Notes**

 **I've decided on splitting chapter eight into two or three parts, just to cover Seras's background, and her reason for being Alucard's apprentice, introducing Sir Penwood, and eventually Schrodinger's confrontation with the Valentine brothers. For those who are familiar with Alucard being in Brazil, then you'll be happy to know, it still consists of him killing the Dandy Man so I won't be completely covering that part. Till next time folks!**


	10. Chapter VIII Part Two: Inner Beasts

_"Ladies, and Gentlemen, we are now approaching Manchester Piccadilly Train Station, where this service will terminate. Please remember your belongings, and your tickets as ticket barriers are currently active._ _"_ A man's voice echoed through the intercom, causing the passengers to stand, readying themselves to exit the train.

Schrodinger, Seras, and Pip emerged from the train carriage, each carrying small suitcases. The trio moved past the barriers without any issue, and upon leaving the station, they stopped to look around their surroundings.

"Manchester eh? Not as busy as I thought. Shall we?" Pip waved to a oncoming taxi, the vehicle stopping for them.

"Straight to the hotel then?" Schrodinger asked as he manuvered into his seat, laying his suitcase between his legs.

"Yeah, we'll get ourselves settled before we plan our "night out"." Seras answered, crossing her leg. Pip sat himself beside the driver, telling him the location of the hotel.

The drive to their destination took no longer than ten minutes, so the trio had plenty of time to check the scenery as they drove past them. Schrodinger gasped in awe as the trio found themselves at the entrance of their hotel, the building was modernised, almost futuristic to an extent. To put it to words, it was high society material.

"Integra wasn't joking when she said she booked us a hotel." The hooded werecat said as Seras, and Pip joined him, looking up to the towering hotel.

The trio entered, and were greeted by a female receptionist, a slender but beautfiul woman, her smile made the three feel welcomed despite their appearance.

"Welcome to the Brightburn Hotel, I trust you have a reservation with us?" She asked, eyeing the three as Seras approached first.

"Yes, the name is Harker. I believe we have booked the penthouse." Seras said, the receptionist typed in the name, the results showed within seconds.

"Ah yes, you're right on time. I'll have someone escort you to your penthouse, and here is your keycards." The woman handed over three blue keycards, another gentleman approached them, offering to hold Seras's suitcase.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Pip said, hearing a soft chuckle from the werecat, concealing his eyes with black tinted sunglasses.

The penthouse the trio were staying in was breathtaking, from a queen sized bed, ensuite bathroom, to a balcony which gave them a stunning view of the city. Once the gentleman placed Seras's suitcase down, he left bowing his head before exiting the room, giving the three the privacy they required.

"Can you two refresh my memory about our mission?" Pip asked.

"Didn't you read the briefing Pip?" Seras glared at the frenchman, who threw his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't have time! I had to do a ten mile thanks to Sergeant McGrath!" He answered whilst placing his suitcase next to hers, the werecat doing the same before sitting on the bed.

"Well maybe you should stop stealing his cigarettes. . ." Schrodinger was met with the frenchman's "death stare", only to roll his eyes in response.

"Anyway. . . Our mission is to infiltrate an exclusive nightclub, find the source of where the owners store their freak chips, and shut them down for good." Seras gave a summarised version of the job, opening her suitcase to reveal small weaponry, and a blueprint layout of the said nightclub.

"So basically both a raid, and an elmination job?" Pip asked as he opened his case, taking out clothing for him, and the other two youngsters.

"Exactly. However we have to act fast, otherwise the outside world will suspect something." The police girl responded, taking her clothing with her before entering the bathroom, locking it in order to get changed.

"In other words, we've got to kill the owners on top of it all, they're our main targets. I know these two, and they will put up a fight." Schrodinger interjected, loading a magazine into a small pistol, it's bullets laced with silver.

Pip raised his eyebrow, curious to know how the werecat was aware of the duo's identity.

"The Valentine brothers are members of Millennium, and were both present in my upbringing. I've experienced their sadistic methods first hand. . ." The frenchman could tell that Schrodinger was being serious, noticing one of the boy's hands curl into a fist.

"How the hell have they managed to run a freak factory, without Hellsing noticing them?" Pip asked, crossing both of his legs, eager to listen.

"Integra figured out that there was a pattern in Manchester. Almost three hundred people were murdered in the course of two years, all seemingly after they visited this nightclub. The police tried to link the owners to the deaths, but they found no dirt on them, meaning they removed any evidence linked to them. Therefore the authorities were either bribed, or forced not to perform an investigation through death threats to their families."

Pip could only nod, taking in the information.

"Due to their supposed "immunity" to the authorities, Luke, and Jan Valentine can run their drug dealings, and freak making, in peace. That's where we come.in." Schrodinger finished as he made his way towards the balcony, taking in the fresh air.

Seras emerged from the bathroom, clearing her throat to grab Pip's attention. He turned himself around to see her in new clothing. A black leather choker caressed her neck, complete with small spikes. Her top was a dark red short sleeved one, her shoulders bare apart from the black straps of her bra. Grey skinny jeans, and red baseball shoes completed the gothic look.

"S-Seras. . . You look. . . wow. . ." Pip was at a loss for words, hearing a distant chuckle from Schrodinger, who continued to watch the city life in peace.

"Normally I'd keep my hair up, but if we're undercover, I can at least try something alternative instead of dressing like a tart." Seras bluntly said, sitting herself down.

"Well I would never compare you to them Seras. There's nobody like you." Pip complimented Seras, who could only blush more red than her shirt.

Meanwhile, within the city, Jan, and Luke Valentine were preparing to open their nightclub.

"Another day, another night of sex, drugs, and a little bit of death on the side. Does it get any better than this Luke?" Jan asked as he took out a cigar, taking out his customised lighter.

"It would be better if you actually did some work. That's the fourth time you've left another corpse in the trash without properly disposing it!" The elder brother berated Jan, who only responded with a flip of his middle finger.

"Oh quit your bitching. The police can't do shit, nor can they tie us to any poor fucker whose either dead, or been in our club."

"The police aren't who I speak of Jan, but Hellsing." Luke slammed his hands on the desk between him, and Jan.

"Bro, we've managed to evade them this far. Besides I still call dibs on skull fucking the Hellsing bitch when she does come knocking. Then we'll be Millennium's favourite, and you'll get your shot at Alucard. So shut your trap, and relax." Jan rudely waved his brother off, who simply glared back at him.

"I suppose we'll continue as planned tonight? Because we need more test subjects, otherwise we won't have enough ghouls for storming the Hellsing estate." Luke took out his own cigar, having his brother light it up for him.

"Oh ye of little faith Luke. I'll get our ghouls, just let me have some fun with the ladies first." Jan smirked in twisted delight.

The nightlife in Manchester was in full swing, from pub crawlers, to old school ravers, they did not waste any time in downing whatever mad booze they could afford, dancing their worries away. Of course there's always the occasional brawl, so the police, and ambulance weren't far behind, whether an individual decided to start are fight, make too much noise, or simply fall down a flight of stairs.

"This is it, the Blue Serpent Lounge." Seras said, walking with both Pip, and Schrodinger. The neon lights flickering in the distance, the trio taking out their fake IDs for the large bouncer, who stood like a giant before them.

The tall man took a glance at the three, quietly stepping forward.

"Got ID?" He quietly asked, his tone surprisingly friendly, putting the trio at ease.

They swiftly handed over their IDs, the man analysed both them, and the people before him. He handed them back, opening the door for them, a faint smile formed on his lips.

"Have fun guys." The man said, the three thanked him as they payed a large sum of cash to the standee inside.

The beats per minute only accelarated as they traversed the stairs, unsure of what lay ahead of them.

"Be ready for anything, and Pip? Stay off the booze, and the dancefloor." Seras nudged the frenchman, who nodded in response.

"We'll blend in with the crowd either way, but expect the worse if we have to go loud." Schrodinger piped in, hiding his ears within his hoodie, donning sunglasses to hide his glowing pink eyes.

The music was loud, that was the werecat's first thought as they entered the main dancefloor. He smirked as he recognised the song, noting that Heinkle introduced him to the group. Snapping back to reality, he scanned the large area, spotting the fire exits, and mentally noting them down as the trio moved through the crowd, finding themselves an empty table away from the main attraction.

"Least it's not too loud here." Pip said as he kept his eyes on the surrounding area, making sure that security weren't too close.

"Alright, I've already noted our escape routes. Pip, and I will sneak through the back, and make our way to their basement. That's where we'll most likely find their operation. With any luck, we can pull this off." Schrodinger kept observing the crowds, the scent of booze, different aftershaves, and perfumes did not throw him off one bit.

Upon picking up another scent, he recognised it straight away. The Valentine brothers were close, very close.

"Schrodinger, are you alright?" Seras asked as she noticed the frown on his face, one that looked filled with a rising anger. The boy turned to face her, nodding.

"They're close. Don't drop your guard. Alright, Pip, let's go!" The werecat stood up, signalling the police girl to hand him his gun from her handbag.

"Wait, how did the guard not bother in checking your bag?" Pip asked in confusion.

"It's amazing how many connections a certain butler can have." Seras answered, playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Hmph, wish I had those kind of connections." Pip sighed as he scanned the area around him, noticing the lack of security nearest a flght of stairs, which most likely lead to where they'd find their targets.

"Before we begin, I see a few fire alarms. I'm thinking we could use that as a distraction, meaning the civilians won't be in the line of fire, should things get messy." Schrodinger stood up, taking out a two pence coin, placing it between his fingers.

"Wait, what are you-" Before Pip could ask, the werecat threw the coin with abnormal strength, sending it past the bar area at the speed of a small bullet. The coin narrowly missed an oblivious bartender, almost touching his ear, before colliding with the glass of the fire alarm.

A high pitched siren overtook the loud music, the dancers, drunkards, and staff were sent into panic mode. People moved as fast as they could, several screaming whilst grabbing their belongings. Wasting no time, the trio drew their weapons out, sprinting to the staircase. Upon decending the stairs, they found the door which lead to the basement. Pip took out his trusty lockpick, beginning to work his magic while the other two covered him.

"So much for being subtle." Seras jokingly said, her friends chuckling quietly.

Picking the last part of the lock, Pip gave an approving thumbs up, moving aside for Schrodinger, who gave the door a fierce kick, breaking the door's hinges in the process. The door itself collapsed, a loud thud echoed through the dimly lit hallway.

Then without warning, a sudden barrage of knives flew towards the trio, forcing then to take cover. A deep chuckle made Seras shiver the most, followed by the sound of hands clapping.

"Well if it ain't Hellsing's little puppies!! You must have a large pair of balls to come knocking at me, and my bro's door." Jan Valentine emerged from the darkest part of the hallway, spotting the police girl, licking his lips in a sickening manner.

"Ooooh, you've brought that Victoria chick. . . I gotta say, you guys have taste." Jan's comment was only met with Pip's angered response.

"SHUT UP!!" He cried out, bursting out of cover before proceeding to open fire. Schrodinger tried to grab Pip, attempting to prevent him from pursuing Jan.

"Aw! You missed. Man you fucking suck!!" The false vampire dodged the incoming bullets with grace, demonstrating his agility which only infuriated Pip further.

 _"They knew we were coming!?"_ Seras thought, peeking out of cover to witness Pip relentlessly charging straight for Jan. She reluctantly begun to chase after Pip, lowering her weapon.

Schrodinger followed shortly after, catching up within seconds. Jan kept dodging the gunfire, smirking as he ran into one of the rooms, laughing.

"Come and get me fuckers!!" He cried out.

Pip ran straight for the room, completely oblivious to the trap that was laid out for him. A sudden flash of light caught him by surprise, blinding the frenchman who felt a sudden punch to the stomach, forcing him to drop his gun. Seras, and Schrodinger ran into the room, only to stop in their tracks as Jan held Pip in a chokehold, the barrel of the gun aimed at his head.

"Ah ah ah! One next step, and it's bye bye pretty boy!" Jan whistled, causing the door behind the duo to slam shut.

"Damn it!" Seras grunted, trying to pry the door open.

"Now now Seras, don't go. I was gonna show you my collection!" The Valentine kept his yellow eyes on the girl, not paying attention to Schrodinger, who kept his weapon aimed at him.

"Why don't we all just calm down guys? We're all friends here." Jan said, prompting her to respond.

"Last time I checked, we don't befriend freaks, nor do we let scum like you run a damn factory!"

"Yet here I am Sweetie. Now unless you want a bullet in your buddy here, I suggest you drop your guns, give up this little raid, and stand down."

Seras snapped back in annoyance. "Like hell I'd surrender to a Millennium lacky."

Jan tightened his grip on his hostage. Pip could hardly breathe, or even speak for that matter.

"Let him go Jan." Schrodinger said in a calm tone, grabbing his attention.

"And who are you to boss me around?" He asked, the answer he received was only the werecat removing his sunglasses, and taking his hood off.

"The boy who you kept torturing for fourteen fucking years! The boy who you thought was dead." Schrodinger's eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth as he felt the rage inside of him grow.

Jan's once twisted smile suddenly turned to a frown. Loosening his hold on Pip, he aimed the gun at the werecat, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Subject thirteen!? Well isn't this one family reunion. . . You came back to kiss my feet? Hoping the Doc will take you back in?" He asked in a manical tone.

"No. I'm sending you, and your brother back to him in little pieces!!" Schrodinger raised his voice, only to be met with laughter.

"Oh that's adoreable. . . But it's not gonna happen shit for brains! Cause guess what? Luke ain't here." Jan exclaimed.

"What?" Seras said in disbelief.

"You see, my bro's gone to pay Integra a little visit! With a couple dozen of ghouls as his plus one! By midnight, she'll be nothing but mush!!" Jan tossed the frenchman aside, setting his sights on Schrodinger.

"A little birdy tipped me off about your little intrusion in the club. . . So I concocted a little plan, I made it easy for you to come in here, and you fell for it! The minute you came in, my brother already left, and it's too late for you. Now you can either kill yourselves, sparing me the trouble of dealing with you, or I fuck you all up, gouge your eyes out, hell I might even force my dick down ya!" Jan licked his lips as his eyes darted to Seras, looking up, and down at her body.

"You're sick. . ." Seras said to him in disgust.

"Oh honey, I'm not sick. I'M A FUCKING KING!" The crazed freak bursted into a manic laughter, lowering his weapon for a brief moment.

That's when Schrodinger finally had enough. Something inside of him had awoken, like a demon.

Or perhaps, a beast?

His eyes were looking straight into Jan's. Once were hands, now were claws embedded into the Valentine brother's chest. Schrodinger suddenly threw Jan across the room, letting out an animalistic roar. The broken vampire felt his body crumble as he collapsed, the pain was too much for him to scream. He could only look up to the approaching werecat, blood dripping from his claws.

Seras rushed towards Pip, checking him over. The frenchman managed to sit up, the look of worry was bare for all to see.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, but he did not respond, only pointing to their friend. They could only watch as Schrodinger picked Jan up by the throat.

"You. . ." Jan coughed out blood, trying to keep eye contact.

"First you, then your brother, then every single one of you bastards!!" Schrodinger threw him down before continuing to tear through the defensless freak, blinded by fury.

"Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!!" The werecat shouted at the top of his lungs, tearing through Jan's body like paper.

"Schrodinger stop!" Pip rushed towards him, only for Seras to step in.

"Schrodinger. . ." She said in a soft tone, the boy ceased attacking the now faceless corpse.

Looking up, the girl could see the shock in his eyes. His body began tremble as he felt his claws change back to their "human" appearance, the blood still present on his clothes, and on his hands.

Tears slowly begun to fall as Schrodinger stood up, looking at the damage he caused. The entire room was wrecked, the stash of drugs, and freak chips were all over the place, almost like a bomb went off.

Seras cautiously approached him, seeing that he was terrified by his own actions. She placed her hand on his cheek, looking at him.

"It's okay. . ." She whispered, bringing in the now crying boy into a hug, hushing him softly, all while Pip took out a cigarette, thankful that his friend was alright.

"We better destroy the remaining chips. There's enough booze here so we can set the whole thing alight." Pip quickly grabbed nearby whiskey bottles, emptying the contents on the wooden tables, littered with an entire supply of freak chips.

Once everything was doused in enough alcohol, including Jan's body. Pip tossed his cigarette, setting the room alight before walking away with Seras, and the still shocked Schrodinger out of the club. Taking no chances, the three used one of the fire exits, avoiding any confrontation with the authorities.

"How are we going to get back to Integra? She's in danger!!" Pip said with worry, watching Seras cover Schrodinger's arms with her leather jacket, hiding the majority of the blood stains.

"I know. But my gut tells me she'll handle Luke. Right now, we need to rush out of the area." Seras said as she, Pip, and Schrodinger ran off, using the dark alleys as a means of escape.

After carefully moving past the reception room in the Brightburn hotel, the three moved as fast as possible to the penthouse. Upon entering, Pip's first instinct was to call Integra, and warn her of the impending attack by Millennium.

"Come on. . ." The frenchman grunted out, tapping his foot rapidly.

 _"Hellsing estate, may I ask who is calling?"_ A familiar voice said, revealing to be Walter.

"It's Pip. Where is Integra?" Pip asked, trying to remain calm.

 _"She's currently unavailable. It would seem we have uninvited guests, so I assume it's about who is knocking on our door?"_

"It's Millennium! They're after her! The Valentine brothers knew we were coming." The frenchman started to panic, only to be hushed by Walter.

 _"They evaded you?"_

"No. Only one of them. Jan Valentine's dead, and their little freak factory is burnt to a cinder. If it weren't for Schrodinger, I wouldn't have been here talking."

 _"Remarkable work, all three of you. I'm sure Integra will be delighted to hear that. But rest assured, Sir Integra is currently dealing with the situation as we speak."_ Walter's optimistic tone was loud and clear.

"What are our orders Walter? We can't just stay here, playing hopscotch!" Pip said sarcastically, hearing a faint chuckle on the other line.

 _"I'm afraid that you'll have to lay low for now. I took the liberty of extending your stay in the hotel, along with transferring some spending money to Seras. We'll call you when everything is clear, again you three have done a wonderful job."_ Walter hung up before Pip could argue, leaving him baffled by the course of events.

"I sure hope they know what they're doing. I just can't stomach being unable to help." The frenchman looked to Seras, who assisted Schrodinger into the bathroom.

"I know the feeling. But right now, we should get ourselves cleaned up. Why don't you order food, and we'll take it from there?" Seras called out to Pip, who picked up the telephone, looking at the various takeaway menus.

Schrodinger was in a dazed state. His mind going back to that key moment. He never thought he would become so aggressive, and yet, it was almost as if he willingly let his instincts take over. Seras assisted in taking his clothes off, leaving him only in his jeans.

"Are you alright?" She asked, snapping the boy out of his trance.

"I just. . . didn't know what came over me." Schrodinger quietly said, looking down on the floor.

"We'll worry about that later. In the meantime, you get yourself cleaned up, and we'll grab some food." She made the werecat look up, her smile gave him a warm feeling inside.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry Seras." He said looking back down.

"You've nothing to apologise for Schrodinger. You saved Pip, and we're all grateful for it." Seras assured him, earning a faint smile in return.

"Thank you. . ."

The first hour was peaceful, their ordered food arrived, and the three were out on the balcony, tuning in to the radio to see if there was a report on the Blue Serpent building.

 _"It's been confirmed that the fire within the nightclub started in the basement due to an electrical fault, and slowly worked it's way up to the ground floor. As of this moment, there is only one unidentified confirmed casualty."_ A female news reporter spoke through the radio. The trio sighed in relief that no civilians were hurt in the fire.

"An electrical fault?" Pip questioned with a mouthful of pizza, muffling his words.

"You can thank Sir Penwood, if the need arises, he handles the media. Keeps them from suspecting anything, well most things." Seras answered, slurping a large slush drink.

"It's bugging me that Millennium knew we were coming. Whoever tipped them off is going to get a thrashing from me!" The frenchman said as he took another slice.

"Yet here you are, eating food." Schrodinger responded, earning Pip's "death glare", which only made him chuckle.

"If Walter's told us to step back, then Integra's obviously in a real bad mood. She's not someone you'd want to anger, even before she became a vampire." The police girl interjected.

"When I first met her, she certainly had such a powerful aura, still does. Wait a minute. . ." Schrodinger snapped his fingers, the two friends wondering what it meant.

"Remember how Alucard is in Brazil?" He asked, his friends leaning forward.

"What has that got to do with us?" Pip asked.

"Think about it. The Valentine brothers must've known that Alucard had gone away, and they knew that we'd come here to handle them. The timing seems too much of a coincidence." The werecat had made both Seras, and Pip pause in their actions.

"Wait, you don't mean? OH THAT DIRTY LITTLE ITALIAN MOTHERFU-" Pip stood up in fury, but suddenly he was hit by a strong wave of brain freeze.

"Enrico Maxwell did give Integra the information on the club, and Brazil as his way of saying sorry for his outburst. Which leads on to my conclusion. Enrico Maxwell is working with Millennium!" Schrodinger exclaimed, his tail swishing back and forth in excitement.

"If that's true. . . Then we must tell Integra the second we come back." Seras said, earning nods from the two boys.

"Okay that's great and all, but can I ask just one important question. Where the hell is my lighter?" Pip was only met with groans, ruining the moment.

Meanwhile back home, the Hellsing leader sat in her office alone, her eyes fixated on the door. She could hear Captain Stone barking at his men, as they begun to open fire on an approaching threat. Integra could hear rapid footsteps, getting louder, and getting closer. The door was suddenly broken off it's hinges, the fine oak wood begun to split into pieces, littering the carpet. The woman sat still, not moving a muscle. Luke Valentine had made his presence known, his suit was pristine, with not a single stain on him, his small circular glasses did not hide his demonic yellow eyes.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. It is time to pay the ferryman." Luke said, raising his gun.

Integra didn't look shocked, not a single glimpse of fear was seen on her face. She stood up, looking straight into Luke's eyes. Then she smirked, preparing herself for the next fight.

 ** _To be continued. . ._**

 ** _End of Chapter VIII Part Two_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **The next part will be coming within the next couple of weeks when I have the time. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and if you like it, then please let me know!**

 **What are your favourite Hellsing characters, and why?**

 **See you soon!**


	11. Chapter VIII Part Three: Biting Back

"I presume you're Luke Valentine?" Integra questioned her adversary, his gun aiming right at her head.

"I see my reputation preceeds me." Luke smirked as he slowly moved towards Integra, attempting to come across as intimidating. Of course, she was neither intimidated, nor even impressed for that matter.

"Just another Millennium lacky. It's hardly a reputation worthy of notice." Integra replied indifferent, her face implied that she wasn't even impressed.

Luke simply scoffed in response.

"Is that so? Then explain how I've managed to break into your home, killed several soldiers, effectively turning them into ghouls, and is currently holding a loaded gun?" His attempts to taunt Integra only made her smile.

"And that makes you an efficient killer? You know if Alucard was here, he'd give you a proper demonstration." She said whilst sitting back down on her chair.

"Oh but your little monster isn't here is he? Sending him to Brazil has left you with only a bunch of meatbags, and an old man to protect you. As for your little teen assassins in Manchester, my brother is entertaining them, until he gets bored with playing with their corpses. What chance do you have of surviving?" Luke tightened his grip on the gun, his finger gentley caressing the trigger.

Integra did not react to the news, her faith in Seras, Pip, and Schrodinger was strong enough, knowing they'll succeed in their mission.

"It would seem I've left myself defenseless. You have me cornered, but before you end my life, do you know much about me?" She asked quietly.

"You took over your father's organisation, killed your uncle, and have been a persistent thorn in Millennium's side. Need I say more?" Luke was beginning to lose his paitience.

"Losing your nerve Luke? I thought Millennium were full of hard, strong, capable men?" Integra's smirk grew, ever so lightly pushing his buttons.

"SHUT UP" The blonde man shouted in anger before pulling the trigger.

Integra was still standing, the bullet missed by a hair, shattering the window behind her. Luke became more annoyed at Integra's smile, she was clearly toying with him.

"Oh dear. Looks like I'll need to repair that, I must say Luke, I'm dissapointed." Her voice was laced with sarcasm, before moving away from the desk, still facing her enemy.

In a sudden burst of speed, Integra grabbed Luke by the collar, lifting him up with frightening strength.

"What in the--" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was thrown out of the office. He managed to land on his feet, but only just.

He looked up to see Integra leap out of the window, landing with grace.

"H-How!? How can a bitch like you mock me!?" Luke raised his voice, drawing out another gun.

"Two guns? Is that all you've got? I haven't faced such a pitiful being in my life. . . Until now that is." Integra's eyes flashed red, dark shadows moved behind her in an unnatural way.

The shadows begun to crawl onto her body, all shifting towards her right hand. It begun to take shape, materialising into a blackend blade. Integra raised her dark sword, taking a defensive stance.

"You said you've done your research on me, and yet here you couldn't have put a bullet in me." She said with such dissapointment.

"Since when did you become a vampire Hellsing? You spit on your ancestor's grave!" Luke begun to open fire, moving at supernatural speed.

The bullets were only being blocked by her blade, slashing them with precision, and swiftness. This only infuriated him further as she kept smiling throughout the fight. He had no choice but to get closer to Integra, in the hopes of putting a gun to her head.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion grounds, Walter was dispatching ghoul after ghoul, using his unique wire gloves, tearing through them like paper. Captain Stone stood his ground, blasting through the group of shambling corpses, screaming all kinds of obscenities.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS!!" His war cry could probably be heard all over the world.

"Good grief, he's got lungs." Walter spoke aloud as he tore an approaching ghoul in half. His attention then turned to a severely wounded Sergeant Mcgrath, noticing the deep, fatal wounds across his chest.

"W-Walter. . . Is Pip. . .?" Mcgrath coughed out, his breathing strained.

"He's fine, you've ought to be proud of him." Walter quietly said as Captain Stone rushed to his side.

"Mcgrath! Don't you fucking die on me!" The Captain said, shaking the sergeant's shoulder, who barely managed to tilt his head to face him.

"Sorry Stone. . . B-but it seems that I'm crossing the river Styx, and I haven't even got a plus one." Mcgrath said as he continued to cough out blood. His superior gave a saddened chuckle.

"You always did love those Greek stories haven't you lad?" Stone could only watch as his fellow soldier, and friend smile back, despite his situation.

"Tell Pip, that I fought like a Spartan. H-he'll do me proud. . ." Mcgrath spoke his last words before he finally took one last breath, his dead eyes looking to the starry skies.

The butler, and the captain bowed their heads down for a brief moment, before standing back up.

"Where's the arsehole that brought those ghouls here? I'd like to tear him a new one." Stone gritted his teeth, loading another magazine into his assault rifle.

"I believe Sir Integra is handling him. In the meantime, we better assist the other soldiers." Walter responded seriously, his eyes narrowing on the approaching corpses.

Integra could feel the bullets hit every part of her body while Luke taunted her.

"Such a weak soul. Even as a vampire, you're nothing compared to a demi-god! First I'll kill you, then I'll kill Alucard! And then I'll hang both of your heads as trophies for the whole world to see!" Luke smiled as he stopped firing, seeing the Hellsing leader drop to her knees, thinking he had succeeded in subduing her.

"A demi-god? That's funny. . ." Integra said as she got back up, the bullet holes beginning to close. The Valentine's face turned sour as he watched her body become shrouded in blackness.

Then without warning, the black mass removed itself from Integra, shaping itself into a gun of some sorts. Red eyes appeared on the erie weapon, all staring into Luke's eyes, a erie growl could be heard which made him quiver for a moment.

"If you are a demi-god Luke Valentine. Then show me that you can grow your limbs back." Integra wasted no time in firing her gun, a black, reddish bullet darted towards Luke's legs.

The Valentine could only let out a yelp as his legs were obliterated, making him drop his guns. In a panicked state, he desperately tried to crawl away from Integra, whose face bared an almost sinister smile.

"What's the matter demi-god? Can't regenerate your legs? Can you even summon familiars to defend you? Come on Luke, you can do better than THIS!" The Hellsing leader's anger was emphasised as she fired out another bullet, this time aiming for Luke's arms.

Another piercing scream could be heard as his one of his arms were completely shattered by the demonic bullet. The Valentine could barely move due to the unbearable pain. His once fearless face, was now a face of pure horror. Integra walked towards the almost limbless freak, her weapon fading back into her body, shifting into something else. A snarl emitted from the shadows, it's red eyes and sharpened teeth were visible to Luke.

"P-Please! No more!" Luke yelled as the dog like creature walked towards him, Integra following behind it.

"Attempting to murder me is one thing, but begging for your miserable life straight after is rather pathetic, even for a little "demi-god". Millennium has wasted their resources on such a pitiful cretin." Integra spoke as she watched him cower away from her shadow hound, the creature bared it's teeth, almost like it was smiling.

"Y-You may have won this fight Hellsing. But you forget something. Millennium is everywhere! My brother has probably already dealt with your little assassins, making a coat out of their young, succulent flesh. You just sent them to their own funeral!" Luke began to laugh hysterically, the enraged Integra was about to send her hound on him, only for Walter to intervene.

"I apologise for the intrusion Sir Integra, but the trio have succeeded in their mission up in Manchester. I received the call from Pip roughly thirty minutes ago." The butler turned to the now silent Luke, who shook his head in disbelief.

"N-no, you're bluffing!" He cried out, only to be silenced by the old man's glare.

"I'm afraid not. It seems that Schrodinger had dealt with the freak accordingly." Walter smiled, earning a nod of approval from Integra, who simply smiled at her defeated opponent.

"You see Luke, I may be a vampire, I may be the very thing I swore to destroy. But unlike you, and your little freaks, I am a true vampire. . ." She said as she snapped her fingers, signalling her shadow hound to strike. Luke was about to scream, until the creature bit his head off, then eventually devouring his entire body before shifting into a shapeless mass, dissapearing behind Integra.

"How many men have we lost Walter?" She asked her butler, with a saddened expression on her face.

"Twelve men in total, Sergeant Mcgrath included. All ghouls have been dealt with, and the cleanup crew are already working." The sorrow in his voice was clear.

"Make sure that the twelve's families are given the best aftercare. It's all we can do for now Walter."

"Of course Sir. Did you learn anything from this enemy?" The butler asked.

"Only fragments of his memory I'm afraid. Not a clear enough clue on their bunker, nor how many of them are there." Integra replied in a monotone fashion.

"You think it's deliberate that they've shrouded themselves?" Walter asked, adjusting his monocle.

"Most likely. Once Alucard, Seras, Schrodinger, and Pip have returned, we'll discuss our next move. In the meantime, I desire a cold bath. . ." The Hellsing leader begun to walk back into the mansion, her butler not too far behind.

The following days after the assault on the Hellsing estate, the cadets, the soldiers, had gathered to honor the men, and women, who were killed in Luke Valentine's attack. The skies were a dark grey, thunder booming, it was clear that a storm was coming.

Pip, Seras, and Schrodinger stood with Integra, and Alucard as they silently mourned the loss of their comrades. The nightwalker had seen death too many times to count, his expression was of a rarely seen sorrow. Seras shed a tear as she watched Sergeant Mcgrath's coffin being lowered into the burial ground, Pip barely kept it together, holding her hand as he cried out for his mentor, his teacher, the closest to a father than his actual parent.

An hour after the funeral, Schrodinger had made use of the gymnasium located next to the barracks, practicing his attacks on a wooden training dummy. Each strike grew stronger, and faster as he let his emotions fuel him. First came sorrow, then came anger, he grunted as he picked up the pace, bearing his teeth as he imagined the dummy was his "papa", the one being that enraged him the most. He pulled his arm back, channeling all of his anger into it, feeling his hands become claws as he delivered a fatal blow. The dummy was shattered by the werecat's burst of rage, bits of wood littered the gymnasium flooring. Calming himself down, he heard someone approach from behind, taking a defensive stance.

"I'm impressed." Alucard emerged from the shadows, smirking as always. The boy relaxed as he sat himself down, grabbing his water bottle, consuming it within seconds.

"I see that you're adapting to your werekin abilities. That's good." The nightwalker continued, raising his hand to put the dummy back together with his unique power.

"Alucard. May I ask you something?" Schrodinger asked as he stood back up.

"Fire away. . ." Alucard responded, slowly moving beside the werecat.

"Do you still feel loss? Even after becoming the most powerful vampire in existence?" The question made the red clad vampire took a moment to think of an answer.

"I suppose I can enlighten you. . . I had a family once. I was a mere mortal back then. I sent my pregnant wife to hide from my enemies, whilst I fought them. I was so blinded by my own pride, I thought I held their army back, only to realise that it was just a trick. The enemy had sent a batallion of soldiers to storm my castle from behind, a tactic which I did not anticipate. I rode my horse as fast as I could, fighting my way back to the castle, calling out to my lover. By the time I reached the citadel, my dearest was already dead. The soldiers I assigned to protect her were spies, and my heart sank. I watched her blood drip from her slit throat, my castle was beyond saving, my people slaughtered like cattle. . ."

Alucard's eyes emitted a soft glow as he spoke. Schrodinger had sat himself down, ready for the vampire to continue.

"I cursed the god for my failure to protect the one I cared so much about, damning all who had wronged me. My prayers were unanswered, as the soldiers took me out of the citadle to face their king. Seeing my men betray me for this putrid excuse of a man had only kicked me down like a rabid dog, desperately trying to fight back. My anger was only met by thunderous laughter, and applause as they dragged me outside of my desolated home. I was a powerless king with no crown, a failed husband, and father. That was until I embraced the darkness within me, the dark gift that even the bravest of men feared to touch. To reclaim what was mine, I chose to become a monster. I slaughtered their armies, the traitors, and anyone else who dared to set foot in my kingdom! I became the Impaler, the dragon, Dracula."

Alucard's form switched for a brief moment, a glimpse of his true nature was now visible to Schrodinger.

"For centuries I stalked the landscapes, feeding on the poor souls who dared to cross my path. But no matter how much blood I had shed, I could not bring my dearest back. So I retreated back to my castle, waiting for my prey to come to me, and struck whenever I could. Then I crossed paths with the legendary vampire hunter, Van Helsing. After a long battle, I was bested by him. But he did not kill me, instead he chose to bind me to his family, forever their servant, their toy, their slave."

"It would be like that until Integra's father took pity on me, so he sent me to deal with Millennium during the second world war. Walter, and I worked together as we tore through the nazi scum, sending their Major to oblivion. We succeeded in killing him, we sent every one of them to hell. So to answer your question boy, I've killed too many to care about loss." Alucard had a sorrowful look upon his face as he finished.

"But that does not mean I'd spit on a man's grave, nor lose respect for them either. Take today for example, these soldiers fought to the very end, until their last breath. So we must ensure that they didn't die in vain, or else we are no better than Millennium, or Iscariot for that matter."

"I understand Alucard. But if you don't mind me asking one more thing, why did you take Seras in? Why serve the Hellsing organisation?" Schrodinger's question was only met by Alucard's dark chuckle.

"I've drabbled on enough boy. I needn't continue to divulge everything, besides it's best to keep some things private, wouldn't you agree?" The vampire suddenly vanished into the shadows, leaving a bewildered Schrodinger behind. A smile grew on his face as he walked into the shower room, satisfied with Alucard's answer.

Elsewhere, Pip was sitting in the mansion's library, holding onto Sergeant Mcgrath's dog tags. His mind went back to the times he, and Mcgrath shared a fondness for greek mythology. The two would watch films like Clash of the Titans, Jason and the Argonauts to name a few. Despite their occasional bickering, they shared a good bond, even as going so far as letting Pip form the Wild Geese.

"I won't let you down Sarge, I promise." He quietly said as he watched the rain hit the large windows, with thunder, and lightning not far behind.

Integra sat in her office, smoking her usual brand of cigars as always. Combining the information she received from both Schrodinger, and Alucard's missions, she begun to realise something was common in both of them. The information was given to her by none other than Enrico Maxwell, as a form of an apology for his outburst a while back. Seeing that sending her elite hunters away from the mansion had left her open to Luke Valentine's attack, she realised that it was a well coordinated assault, even if they failed to kill her.

 _"Sneaky little bastard. In bed with Millennium Maxwell? Now who is the real monster here?"_ Integra thought, putting out her cigar in annoyance. Her frown turned into a small smile as she begun to form a new plan to snare both Millennium, and Enrico, knowing just who to call to help out.

Enter the three holy rebels, Alexander Anderson, Heinkle Wolfe, and Yumiko Takagi!

 ** _End of Chapter VIII_** **_Part Three_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hiya folks, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter I've put out for you all. I decided on adding my own twist to Alucard's background, mainly inspired by the film Dracula Untold (Starring Luke Evans) Although it wasn't well received by critics, I personally loved it for bringing back the real vampires instead of the sparkley fake wannabes in Twilight.** **Next chapter will have our hunters work with the former Iscariot priest, and his unique apprentices.**


	12. Chapter IX: A Pleasant Reunion

Schrodinger lost count of how many letters he received from Heinkle. Ever since he joined Hellsing, the two often wrote to each other, detailing how their weeks have been, from wishing each other a happy birthday, to sharing little drawings to one another. The werecat had catagorised his letters from their dates, having them put into a marked folder, seperate from his old mission briefings.

It was halfway through August, two months after his mission in Manchester. He spent the majority of his free time in training, learning to control his "inner beast" as Pip liked to call it, much to the werecat's dislike, and partook in many missions whenever he was assigned with Seras, and Pip.

The weather forecast was clear for most of the day, with rain coming later in the evening. After rearranging all of his letters, the boy decided to leave his room, taking the opportunity to go outside for fresh air. The mansion grounds were immaculate as ever, almost like the Valentine incident never happened. Fall was around the corner, the leaves were starting to fall sooner than expected. The werecat welcomed the nice calm breeze, a feeling of peace washed over him. As he took a slow walk towards the barracks, he could see Seras in the distance with Pip, although the two had recently broke up, they remained friends, respecting each other's choices.

"So how does it feel being called Sergeant Bernadotte?" Seras teased the frenchman, who shrugged in response.

"It's a big responsibility, but it's good to have the Wild Geese work as a proper unit. Maybe I'll get to be captain one day."

"You know Mcgrath would've been proud of you Pip. I think you fill the role just fine." The assuring words made Pip smile, seeing his werecat friend approach with his usual grin.

"And how is our badass today?" The frenchman asked.

"So far? I'd say I've improved since our last mission. I think I'm coming to grips with my abilities." Schrodinger replied as he looked at his hand, the claws now showed at will, switching back in quick succession.

"Any news on Iscariot?" Seras chimed in, the boy nodded.

"They've doubled their forces within the Vatican. I believe Enrico Maxwell suspects that Integra knows of his dealings with Millennium, hence why he hasn't paid us a visit."

"So is it true? Is he now an archbishop?" Pip asked as the three begun to walk slowly towards the mansion.

"Yes. Which means he has complete control over thousands of men. Something tells me he's got London in his sights, meaning he'll start with us first. As to whether he'll betray Millennium, I cannot say for certain." Schrodinger answered.

"So even if he worked with Millennium, he'd wipe them out so it could justify his crusade? I have to say it's a terrible thought, even for someone like Maxwell." Seras interjected as the three entered the mansion.

They stopped in their tracks as Walter approached them, his usual cheery nature was absent however.

"Sir Integra requires the three of you in the library, and make haste." The butler sharply said before walking away, unbeknownst to them he was smiling in a devious manner.

"You know it's urgent when Walter is serious. Let's hurry before we all end up being whipped or something." Pip jokingly said, only to be met by a deathly stare which rivaled his own.

"What? I was kidding, seriously." The frenchman could hear the sighs of his friends as they walked ahead of him.

 _"Well shit."_ Pip whispered to himself as he moved to catch up with them.

Once the three had made it to the door, the werecat knocked twice, waiting for a response, which came swiftly.

"Enter!" A familiar voice called. Schrodinger recognised the accent, opening the door to find a sudden surprise.

Heinkle Wolfe, Yumiko Takagi, and Alexander Anderson, along with Integra, Alucard, and a smiling Walter was there to greet the gobsmacked three.

"H-Heinkle? Yumiko? Father Anderson?" The werecat could not make sense of it, until Integra spoke up.

"As your leader, I wanted to make your birthday a special one, so I orchestrated this little gathering, as well as inviting some old friends to join in. Happy birthday Schrodinger." The sudden revelation sparked emotion, tears of joy fell as Schrodinger was pulled into a group hug, minus Anderson, and Alucard, who kept glaring at each other.

"I still owe you for the scar vampire." The former Iscariot priest quietly said, his rival smirking back at him.

"Last time we fought each other Judas priest, you did cut off my head. Wouldn't you say we are even now?" Alucard asked, prompting a deep chuckle from his former enemy.

"Let's save the fighting talk for another time, let the lad celebrate his birthday." A nod from the vampire was all Anderson needed as Walter brought out a large birthday cake.

The rest of the evening consisted of watching movies, sharing stories of their missions, and bonding. Seras took a liking to Heinkle, who shared her interest in music, books, and weaponry. The two both agreed that they could be rivals in the future, considering the paths they walk. Yumiko was happily hugging Schrodinger, hardly moving from her position. Pip was happy enough with the food, and whatever ice cold drink he could have without getting wasted. Later that night, things were quiet. Seras shared a room with Yumiko, both fast asleep. Pip retired to his room down at the barracks, listening to the radio to relax. Anderson rested in a room closest to the library, his bayonettes resting on the side table near the bed.

Schrodinger, and Heinkle were still awake, quietly talking in the werecat's bedroom.

"So Cheshire, did you have a good birthday?" The german girl asked, her friend smiling back at her, setting down his empty cup of hot choco.

"It was the best surprise I've had in a long time, and I couldn't ask for better company. Thank you for coming all this way to see me." He said as he sat crossed legged, opposite his friend.

"Anything for my dear Cheshire." Heinkle replied as the boy hugged her, a welcoming feeling of nostalgia took over the two.

"So, you and Seras?" She said out of the blue, causing the boy to blush at the question.

"I don't know what you mean." Schrodinger tried to play ignorant, only for his friend to giggle.

"You're a terrible liar, it is clear that there is a spark between you two."

"We're just really good friends, besides she not long had a relationship with Pip. It would be stupid to go after someone else so quickly after they broke up. But what about you? Has anybody won you over?" Schrodinger playfully asked back.

"There was only one guy in my trip to France a few months back, he was nice, but he lacked the qualities I was hoping for." A sigh of dissapointment left Heinkle as she stood up to look outside the window, watching the downpour.

"My gut is telling me that you didn't just visit France, did you?" Schrodinger could tell that she wasn't explaining the complete story.

"I went back to Germany after my little fling, back to the town where I was left behind by my so-called parents. I decided to look for them, and I checked every bar, every nightclub, every shithole you can imagine, and by sheer luck, I found them." Heinkle's tone was filled with distaste, her friend moving beside her to listen.

"They bumped into me by chance, they recognised me, and they tried to bring me back to their home, making all these promises that they would never leave me again. The offer was tempting, but in the end, I walked away from them. In reality they didn't even bother in trying to convince me to stay, which told me everything I needed to know about them. I told them that my real family were waiting for me back home, with my sister Yumiko, and my dad, Alexander." Heinkle quietly swept a tear, showing a glimpse of her real feelings.

"How did you feel about seeing them?" Schrodinger asked, wondering if she regretted in meeting them.

"At first I was happy to see them again, but then I remembered why they never looked for me after I took to live in the streets. They didn't spend day after day, looking for a lost child, who had to steal food, and money in order to survive. So now? I feel nothing for them. I don't even hate them, I just feel nothing. . . I know who my real family are, and it's you, Yumiko, Anderson, hell even Seras." Heinkle's mood changed to a more upbeat tone, smiling at her friend.

"I'll always be around Heinkle. Even if I have to travel by foot, I'll do whatever it takes." Schrodinger quietly said, a nervous feeling hit his stomach as he sat close to her.

"Has Integra helped you in finding your family?" Heinkle asked as she moved her hand onto his, a firm nod was his response.

"Yes, and no. You see it turns out there's only a total of eight colonies of my kind, four in Europe, two in East Asia, and two in America. There's none in Germany itself, but there is one in Austria. But they're in a place where no human would dare to look, meaning it's precise location is impossible to find." Schrodinger let his ears droop for a moment, indicating he was so close, yet so far from finding his family.

"Do you think they're hard to find because of Millennium?" The german girl kept a hold of his hand, using her other arm to wrap around his shoulder.

"Odds are, it is very likely. So which means either my parents left me behind, or I was taken away the minute I was born. Only my captor has the answers. . . But I'll get my answers from him, however long it takes. I serve to protect those who cannot defend themselves, that is my promise to everyone I care about." Schrodinger's resolve was clear to Heinkle, a strong admiration indeed.

Upon realising the time, the two were surprised by how long they stayed up just talking, the werecat willingly let Heinkle share the bed, letting her cuddle into him as he wrapped his tail around her waist. Though the two did not engage in anything that was deemed "adult", the temptation still lurked as their heads shifted closer to each other. The sound of Heinkle's soft breathing as she slept was a lullaby to Schrodinger's ears as he slipped into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning was an early start for everyone. Integra had gathered the group within her office, delivering her newly developed plan for their next mission.

"As you all know, the Hellsing Organisation have always kept a truce between us, and Iscariot, one doesn't trespass their territory, nor they assault our members and so forth. However in light of recent events, it seems that a certain someone has a complete disregard for said truce."

Everyone's eyes darted to a smirking Alucard, he acted dramatic as they looked at him without uttering a word.

"Oh please, I haven't broke a single truce in my life." The nightwalker's sarcasm hit a new high, until Integra interuppted him.

"For once I am not meaning Alucard. But of the Vatican's recently appointed Archbishop; Enrico Maxwell." No one was surprised at this information, considering Enrico's tendancy of causing hassle.

"Onto the next bit. As of now, Maxwell commands over hundreds of thousands of holy fighters, a power that most likely adds a new level of extreme paranoia. His desire to "purge" non-believers, monsters, and whoever stands in his way will only cause a mass genocide, killing almost everyone who isn't a human, or catholic. Which brings us to a contradiction in his plan."

Integra continued on as she showed the next slide of pictures, everyone studied them in silence whilst she spoke.

"How he was promoted to Archbishop despite his obvious intentions only means that someone else has assisted him in doing so. That someone, is Millennium, as you can clearly see in this picture which was taken from one of our spies."

The picture was of Maxwell within his private estate in the walled town of Monteriggioni, in the region of Tuscany, Italy, sitting down with a female companion, who wore a swastika necklace around her neck. Her distinct smile had caused Schrodinger to recognise the woman in the photograph.

"That is Rip Van Winkle, one of Millennium's first lieutenants." The werecat declared, prompting a quiet gasp from Anderson, who felt his stomach turn at the thought of his adoptive son making a deal with such a repulsive group.

"Although she was present in my upbringing, she refused to partake in anything that involved torture. However her loyalty to the deceased Major is borderline obsessive, a trait she adopted long before my birth. I've seen her gun at work a few times, she uses an unknown form of magic bullets, altering their path by thought. Meaning cover is useless against her." Schrodinger finished, sitting himself down.

"Thank you for sharing that information with us Schrodinger. As you see by the photos, his estate is highly protected by elite soliders, twenty four hour serveillance cameras, bullet proof windows, and finally a highly hardened panic room which is located nearest his bedroom." Integra added, showing the layout of the estate.

"Maxwell's very own Deathstar. You think he has a laser cannon in there?" Pip asked, a few of his friends rolled their eyes at his question.

"Thankfully he hasn't the inventive mind to create such a contraption, so no planet destroying lasers I'm afraid." The Hellsing leader said as she shut off the slideshow.

"After careful planning, I've enlisted the help of Father Anderson, and his highly valued apprentices to help us in this mission. With a combined effort, I want you to capture Maxwell, and interrogate him, all while handling Rip Van Winkle, and her little group of mercenaries. Anderson will be acting as your support, should the situation turn pear shaped, while Alucard, and Walter will remain with me, dealing with freaks, along with any major threats from Millennium. Unlike the Valentine attack, we won't leave ourselves defensless."

Integra finished off with presenting passports, money, and codenames for the operation.

"So we're going to Italy. Better pack some sunscreen, shades, and learn the language of love." Pip jumped up with excitement.

"Isn't french the language of love?" Yumiko innocently asked, unknowingly sparking a small giggle from Seras.

"I care little for any escapades AFTER the mission, just don't waste your money on needless items, like those stupid sandals you bought in Spain, Pip." Integra sternly said, a small flash of red from her eyes meant she was serious.

"Oh come on! You're still getting on at me for that one time?" The frenchman responded with a frown, hearing the group chuckle at his reaction.

Deep within the underground bunker of Millennium, the Doc was conducting his new experiment, his smile at the endless postive results from his newest subject only grew more as they surpassed his expectations.

"This is beyond brilliant, the subject surpasses everything I ever hoped for! He obeys, he does not hesitate, and is under complete control! Oh Major would've been over the moon about this!!" The mad nazi scientist exclaimed with glee as he watched his subject kill several "volunteers" with ease.

Zorin Blitz watched from afar, arms crossed, her cold eyes fixed on the Doc's latest creation.

 _"I swear if I'm not assigned to killing Hellsing, and that little gnat Victoria, I will end up taking the army with me to handle them. I know we're working with that Vatican fool, but that doesn't mean he won't become a threat to Millennium. Still, as long as Van Winkle is with him, he won't comprimise the bunker."_

The tattooed nazi bore a sinister grin, her razor sharp teeth seemingly glowing. On her forehead, a mysterious third eye gleamed for a brief moment.

 ** _Blood is the currency of the soul, the vehicle of life. Having blood offered is a very different experience than taking it._ \--Schrodinger [Hellsing Ultimate OVA VII]**

 ** _End of Chapter IX_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Originally I planned on having Schrodinger share a more intimate "moment" with Heinkle, considering their established friendship within the story, however I decided against it as it would dissolve the slow burn I intended for Schrodinger, and Seras. Anyways, thank you all for reading, like and favourite if you want more, leave a review, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter X Part One: Welcome to Florence

Schrodinger could not contain his excitement as he, and his friends took their seats in the first class section of the plane, all happily sitting in the back. Seras was placed with Anderson, Pip with Yumiko, and finally the werecat himself with Heinkle.

"First time being on a plane Cheshire?" She asked as she wrapped her seatbelt around, her friend doing the same.

"I've only seen them in a documentary, the amount of things you have to learn in order to be a pilot is certainly worth the reward of travelling around all sorts of places." Schrodinger spoke with great enthusiasm.

"If you don't mind me saying Father Anderson, it is the first I've ever seen you without your uniform." Seras couldn't help but notice the former Iscariot's eccentric attire.

"While a band such as Slipknot isn't my kind of music, I'd be a walking target if I wore my robes, so I guess it is wise to wear something more "alternative"." Anderson gestured to the shirt, his brown cargo shorts, and grey skater shoes, a look that basically stated, "I still skate at over fourty."

Pip plugged his earphones in, not paying much attention to Yumiko, who quietly opened her new book, which suddenly caught the frenchman's eyes.

"William Blake? He's a great poet no?" He cheerfully asked as he recognised the cover.

"Absolutely, have you ever studied literature Pip?" Yumiko replied, curious to see if the frenchman knew more.

"My grandfather would often read me poems before bed. Mainly from Proverbs of Hell, and the Divine Comedy, course as a child I didn't understand them until I was much older, now I appreciate them more." Pip's mind quietly went back to the time he spent with his grandfather.

"What was he like? Your grandfather?" Yumiko placed her bookmark in, wanting to learn more of Pip.

"I suppose I can enlighten you. My family have always been mercenaries, which seemingly begun in the early eighteen hundreds on my mother's side. Mum, and Dad went off to stop a civil war in South Africa, hoping to put a stop to a tyrant's regime. Although they died in the line of duty, they left me, and my grandfather enough money to buy all the candy a boy could eat. We were ultimately set for life, but my time with my grandfather was a short one." Pip continued on, quieting a little.

"Grandfather died before my eleventh birthday, at the age of eighty one. Of course all the money I had couldn't bring him or my family back, so I gave it away to various charities for young war orphans, giving them a chance to live without the use of a gun. For two years, I drifted from country to country, barely surviving on mere scraps of food. Until one day, I met Walter. He reminded me so much of my grandfather, the way he gave orders, mannerisms etc etc, and so I was brought in, met Integra, and now here I am, sitting before you."

Yumiko was fascinated by Pip's origin, silently admiring him. After hearing the plane captain through the intercom to take their seats, and buckle up, everyone readied themselves for the plane to take flight. While the journey was no more than two hours, the group took the opportunity in playing a game of hangman, whilst Anderson fell asleep, the kind of bliss he enjoyed whenever it was peacful.

"So it's razors? as in the kind you use to shave with?" Yumiko quietly asked Pip, who drew a part of his little stickman.

"While that's a good answer, but nope." He playfully poked out his tongue.

"Can we at least have a hint?" Heinkle impatiently waited for his answer.

"Okay okay, it's actually a name for an individual of sorts. A name which translates to "something" of God." The hint made everyone think carefully, otherwise Pip would win the round.

"I have it! It's Raziel, hebrew for Secret of god." Seras spoke up, with Pip sighing in defeat.

"I'm surprised you knew that one Seras." Yumiko chimed in, surprised at her new friend's knowledge.

"Raziel was an archangel in the teaching of jewish mysticism, often known as the keeper of secrets, or angel of mysteries if you prefer. Stumbled upon that in Integra's library one day, and the name stuck with me since." Seras explained as she went to back to sit beside Anderson, who was still fast asleep.

"Well I'm out of ideas, anyone got an idea?" Pip sat back down, folding the little piece of paper he used for the game into his pocket.

By the time they made it to Florence via bus, the sun was still setting. An orange glow loomed over the big city, casting large shadows over the smaller buildings, the bustling crowds made the group blend in with ease.

"So how do we get to Tuscany?" Seras asked.

"First things first, we get to the safehouse. There we'll discuss our plans." Anderson answered as he led the group, cautiously looking out for anyone suspicious.

 _"So far, so good. Best keep moving."_ The scottish priest thought to himself.

After a lengthly walk past the various monuments, and taking note of the various attractions throughout the city, the group had made it to their safehouse. A top floor apartment which overlooked the majority of Florence, with spacious rooms, and away from prying eyes.

Yumiko took out a large laptop, connecting a small dongle. Once it finished loading, she begun to type at an alarming speed, entering commands that opened a three dimensional layout of Enrico Maxwell's home.

"Yumiko? Did you just-" Pip was interuppted by Heinkle, who whispered to him.

"Best let her do her thing, she can hack into almost everything. Self taught, doesn't leave any traces, and likes to remained focused." Pip shut his mouth, pretending to zip his mouth up.

"Seras, I require your culinary expertise. It's only fitting we make a fine authentic italian meal for ourselves." Anderson called out from the kitchen, the police girl happily obliged in assisting him.

Schrodinger, and Heinkle on the other hand were both preparing the dinner table, adding the necessary cutlery.

"Does it make you feel nervous? Being in Iscariot territory I mean?" The werecat asked, neatly placing the knives down.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But having you here puts me at ease Cheshire." Her response made him blush as red as a rose.

"I've noticed, considering how you held my hand throughout the plane journey." He playfully replied.

"Jackpot!!" Yumiko's voice boomed, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Mon dieu! I could've dropped my drink." Pip said in a shocked manner, only for Yumiko to giggle.

"I figured out a way we can get into Maxwell's home! Come, have a look." She gestured for everyone to gather around the laptop. Then she begun to explain her plan.

"If we send an electro-magnetic pulse into these two generators which are located on the rooftop of the estate, we can use the power outtage as a means of distraction. This gives us three minutes to sneak into the place before the backup generator kicks in."

"Three minutes isn't much, especially if Maxwell is near his panic room, which means we'll have to grab him, and take him to the truck really fast. But we've also got orders to handle his bodyguards, and Van Winkle on top of that." Seras spoke with concern about Millennium's first lieutenant.

"Which is why Schrodinger, Heinkle, and I will be dealing with them, all while you, Father Anderson, and Pip, will secure our target." Yumiko finished. Everyone agreed that a night operation will be deemed more successful than in broad daylight.

"But if the situation turns for the worse, then we'll all need to act with haste. Either way, I don't expect Enrico to tell us anything straight away." Pip chimed in his concern.

"Well we've got two days to execute the plan, but I say we take the time to eat, it's been a long journey for all of us. Yumiko, keep monitoring Maxwell, just in case he plans on moving." Anderson called out as he returned to the kitchen, with Seras not far behind.

Dinner was wonderfully exqusite, and went down really well with everyone. As night fell, the group dispersed to different bedrooms, the only two who stayed up was Schrodinger, and Seras, sitting on the balcony, drinking in the cold air.

"So. . . about Heinkle." Seras broke the silence, the werecat looking at her as she mentioned the name.

"Huh?"

"You two seem very close to each other. It's just a personal observation, but I feel she's really keen on being close to you." The police girl talked as her eyes fixed themselves onto the canal below them.

"We're just good friends, she and Yumiko did save me afterall." Schrodinger felt his cheeks warm up.

"You're cute when you're all flustered." A voice caught the duo by surprise. Heinkle moved towards the two, sitting between them.

"You heard all of that?" The werecat looked down, expecting to see the german girl offended by his statement.

"Don't be ashamed Cheshire, regardless of our bond, you'll always be a loved one. I'm just happy to see you with people that care about you, and vice versa."

"I would never change a thing about us. You all mean alot to me, and. . . I'm glad that you guys feel the same." Schrodinger responded with a relaxed smile, the two girls formed a group hug around him.

"You've got a good soul Schrodinger, no matter what others think." Seras chimed in, earning a nod of agreement from the german girl.

"We better rest up now. I'll check our inventory for EMP grenades for those generators tomorrow, if we don't have them, then we'll figure out another plan." Heinkle walked away from the duo, bidding them a good night.

"She's right, we'll need to come up with another option quick. Considering how we've got a small advantage in knowing the layout, it's still a positive." Seras stood up with Schrodinger, a sense of optimism was in the air.

"Let's go." The werecat said as they went back inside, their determination only growing stronger as their next mission was about to commence.

 ** _End of Chapter X Part One_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Gonna split Chapter X into parts like last time for the group's mission in Italy. I did some homework on places like Florence, and Tuscany to figure out how Schrodinger and his allies will handle both Maxwell, and Rip Van Winkle.**

 **I'll possibly be wanting to add a seperate story on Integra falling for Alucard, along with her reason for choosing to embrace the dark gift. I might also consider doing a story on Alexander Anderson turning his back on Maxwell, and the reasons behind his actions. But regardless I hope you are enjoying the unique direction of my story.**

 **Till next time!**


	14. Chapter X Part Two: Moonlight Waltz

Rip Van Winkle stood on the rooftop of Enrico Maxwell's walled home in Monteriggionni, carrying, and dancing around with her rifle, tossing the weapon around with ease. She sang along to Der Freischütz, a personal favourite of hers.

Maxwell had locked himself away in his private library, reading several passages from his copy of the holy bible, all while two guards stood outside, making sure that they were ready to move him into the panic room should they come under attack.

"Are you sure about this Father Anderson?" Seras asked as she placed the former Iscariot priest's bayonets into a large duffle bag, passing the bag to Heinkle.

"If Maxwell thinks I've come to surrender, he'll put his full attention on me. Once I give the signal, I want Pip to bring the van close to the entrance, while Heinkle, Yumiko, and Schrodinger take the opportunity to join in on the attack. Once I've secured Maxwell into the van, I need you Seras to use the machine gun, picking off any Millennium merc that tries to take Maxwell back." Anderson kept a brave face, assuring that the plan will work.

"So after we've got Maxwell, it's just a matter of eliminating Rip Van Winkle?" Schrodinger asked as he carefully adjusted his gun holster.

"Aye, thanks to Yumiko's little hack, Rip only has sixteen Millennium freaks with her. It seems that less is more for Maxwell, considering the first lieutenant's abilities. Luckily the signal will blind them for at least twenty seconds." Anderson showed the team that he had placed a seemingly normal bible into his cloak.

"So that bible got some holy light to it?" Pip asked whilst finishing off his cigarette.

"A little invention from Yumiko. This "bible" contains a strobe type flash. It's altered to blind even the most powerful of vampires, rendering their sight, and sound useless." The priest responded as he nodded to Yumiko, who had finished sharpening her sword, topping it off with a drop of holy water on the tip of the blade.

"So basically it is a holy hand grenade eh? All we need is some knight costumes, and we'll be straight out of Monty Python." The frenchman joked as well as impressed by the gadget.

"It's almost eleven. You ready?" Anderson asked the armed group, each nodding respectively.

"Alright. Remember the signal, and we'll prevail."

The team watched as Anderson exited the van, and begun to walk to the walled estate. The van itself blended in with the nightsky, though not invisible, it was hard enough to spot it from a distance. The former Iscariot priest took several deep breaths, pondering on how Enrico will react to his sudden appearance.

Will he have him executed for leaving the orginastion? Will he try to convince Anderson to re-join him, along with Millennium? Neither was an option for him, regardless of whether he was forgiven or rejected by the man he once called his son.

Upon walking towards the entrance, two guards stopped him from going further, their guns pointing to him.

"What's a lone wolf like you wandering around at this time? You drunk?" One of the guards asked as he circled Anderson.

"Spare me the banter, I'm here to see Enrico Maxwell of the Iscariot organisation." The Scotsman's response was met with a chuckle from one the guards.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" The two soldiers kept their weapons on the univited guest.

"My name is Alexander Anderson." The former Iscariot member's words seemed to have struck a cord as the men stopped smiling, their expressions clear as glass.

One of the soldiers looked to the other, nodding in silence before one of them took out his radio from his back pocket.

"Hey. We've got a visitor for Maxwell."

 _"Mein gott, tell them to piss off."_

"You would tell Alexander Anderson to piss off?"

 _"What? You mean The Angel's Dust!?"_

"Who else soldier? It would seem he's come to beg for forgiveness, and he's unarmed. . ."

The guard waited for a response, keeping his eyes on the tall Scotsman before him. The tension quickly rose as a minute passed, the guardsman who had kept his gun on Anderson felt nervous as the pale eyes seemed to stare into his soul. After another minute passed, the guard on the other side of the radio finally spoke.

 _"Bring him to the courtyard, and keep your weapons on him."_

"Understood" The guard said, placing the radio back into his pocket before opening the doors.

"Keep your gun on him, we're taking him to Maxwell." He ordered the guard, prompting the soldier to go behind Anderson, gesturing to him.

"Get moving, and don't try anything!" He nervously said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Anderson said sarcastically as he begun to walk into the walled estate, mentally noting how the wooden doors could easily be broken with a certain vehicle.

As they entered Maxwell's home, every member of Millennium watched as Anderson walked through in a calm manner, quietly whispering amongst themselves about the former Iscariot priest's reputation as a vampire hunter. Rip Van Winkle jumped off the rooftop, landing with grace, curious to see how Enrico will react to the sudden arrival.

"Alexander Anderson, the esteemed vampire hunter extraordinare, and former priest of the Iscariot organisation. Where have you been hiding for so many years?" Rip spoke with a childish attitude, dancing around the unimpressed guest.

"Why would I divulge information to a nazi?" Anderson pointed to the necklace in disgust.

"Is the Vatican any different from us? Considering how they assisted us in the war, I believe their agenda is the same as ours, to purge the unworthy, parasitic rats that the world is plagued with." She continued to walk slowly around him as she spoke.

"And what happens when Iscariot decide to sever their ties with you?" The priest spat back, tightening his fist.

"Unlike Hellsing's goal, we plan on crafting a better world, a world where we follow one ideology, united under one banner!" Enrico Maxwell emerged with his two bodyguards, answering with pride. The Scotsman kept quiet as the Iscariot leader continued.

"Hasn't it ever occured to you Anderson, that if we're to survive this putrid realm, we must cleanse this earth of parasites? If we are to heal this damaged world, we must burn everything to the ground." Maxwell moved towards Anderson as he spoke.

"Do you not see that in order to create a better world, we must purge those who defy the will of God?" He asked his former mentor whose face could only be described as dissapointed.

"So in order to eliminate monsters, you befriend the very thing you swore to destroy?" The Scotsman asked, angered by the sheer hypocrisy of it all.

"It is a small price to pay if we are to acheive complete unification. Iscariot, and Millennium's goals are one in the same. But in order to do this, we must begin a new crusade, starting with the complete destruction of Hellsing. Think about it Anderson! A world without wars, a unity of the one true religon, and you could be perfect as my right hand man, my equal!" Maxwell spoke excitingly, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"So in being your right hand, you'd have me partake in this "crusade", just so you can wipe the masses of people who believe in something different from you? Sounds awfully similar to what a certain facist dictator had in mind, and he started two world wars!" The Scotsman responded with disgust, the words were laced with anger, and dissapointment.

"ENOUGH!" The Iscariot leader snapped, his voice was loud enough to wake the whole of Italy.

"I'm losing paitience with you Anderson! So here's your ultimatum. Join me, and together we can begin a new era, or I have you chained to a wall, while I torture you every day until your mind breaks!" Maxwell moved his face close to Anderson's, who simply glared back in response to the threat.

"I was wrong about you Enrico. I used to think you were a simply misguided child. . . Instead, you have not only lost your way, but you've destroyed everything Iscariot used to stand for. The organisation was meant to protect those from the monsters that walk among us, regardless of whether they were a catholic or not. Now I see the boy I once considered a son has became the very thing he swore to destroy. . ." The former Iscariot's voice was one of sorrow, turning his back on Enrico before attempting to walk away from him.

The Millennium soldiers raised their weapons in response, with Rip raising hers as well.

"You won't be walking out of here "Father". Surrender, and I promise your death will be a swift one." Maxwell said threateningly, a twisted smile formed on his face.

Anderson merely scoffed in response before reaching for his pocket, taking out his copy of the bible.

"A book won't save you traitor, drop it." Rip coldly said, readying herself to shoot. The Scotsman simply smiled back. He had them right where he wanted.

"Very well." Anderson quietly spoke as he loosened his grip on the book, letting it drop to the ground. As it landed on it's spine, a clicking sound begun, suddenly taking the surrounding group by surprise.

Enrico was blinded by a strong light, his senses were completely rendered useless, sending him into a full blown panic. He could not hear his own voice as he tried to scream, nor could he see what was happening in front of him. The only thing he could feel was a punch to the gut, his body being lifted by someone who he had hoped to be one of his bodyguards. As the seconds passed, his hearing was taking a slow time in recovering, and his sense of panic worsened as he heard the faint sound of guns firing which only grew louder by the second.

As he felt his body being thrown, he could feel his hands, and his legs being tied together, along with a piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME IS-" Enrico's yelling was silenced by duct tape, covering his mouth. The Archbishop's only freedom was the ability to breathe through his nose, and listen to what seemed to be an all out battle.

Schrodinger stood before Rip Van Winkle as Heinkle, Yumiko, Seras, and Anderson fought against the Millennium soldiers, their eyes locked on to each other while the battle raged on.

"Subject Thirteen. . . My my, you've grown up into quite a handsome young man. " She spoke softly whilst giving a small grin, not caring that her troops were losing the fight.

"I'm not here to be flattered Rip, as you can clearly see." The werecat gestured to the surrounding battle that circled around the two.

"A minor setback. There are more than enough soldiers who are willing to give their lives to Millennium, not that I require their help to deal with you, and your little miscreants." Van Winkle replied as she begun to twirl her weapon around.

"You'll begin to wish you had by the time I'm done." A darkened tone from the werecat had set her off. She raised in her gun, and fired.

"Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor! My bullet punishes all, without distinction!!" Rip shouted out as the magic bullet moved towards her target.

Though Schrodinger had the speed to dodge it, the bullet itself was unpredictable, leaving him little chance to relax as it kept moving towards him like an angered hornet. While the game of cat, and mouse between the two was occuring, Anderson had kept himself busy with the Millennium soldiers. One by one, they were decapitated by his bayonettes, pools of blood had begun to stain the stone ground in a sickly crimson red. With Maxwell secure in the van, Seras left to assist in eliminating the remaining soldiers, leaving Pip with their captive.

"Jesus! Watch where you're shooting Heinkle!!" The frenchman yelled out as he ducked, earning a response from the shooter.

"Just saved your life Pip! You had two guards on your ass!" She cried out as she dashed into cover, reloading her pistols swiftly.

Yumiko was silent as she was surrounded by six soldiers, their vampiric snarls did little to phase her. One large soldier took a step forward, unsheathing a large hunting knife, licking the steel with a sadistic laugh.

"First we'll kill you, then play with your body. . ." The soldier laughed, as did his fellow men. Their laughs were suddenly silenced by Yumiko's glare, a chill running their spine as she begun to smile, a smile many would consider "psychotic."

"Come. . . Let us play!!" Yumiko shouted out before drawing her sword, her manic smile only widened as the large guard moved to attack.

"First there were six, now there was one. The little bird had left, now there is none!" She sung as she moved with inhuman speed, tearing through the soldiers in quick succession, her dress bloodied as the corpses fell to the floor.

Anderson killed his last target, spotting Yumiko laughing hysterically. He had recognised it all too well.

 _"Yumie. . . her other self."_ He thought of the girl's second personality. Although a rare sight, Yumie is an unstable, but a fearless fighter in most situations.

"No more toys? What a shame." Yumie said playfully, yawning out loud before shutting her eyes for brief moment, her psychotic smile faded to a small frown, indicating that Yumiko was back in control.

Anderson sighed in relief that the girl had calmed herself, turning to witness Heinkle finishing off the last of the guards. Her swift agile body along with the use of gun-kata, she dispatched her foes without a scratch. Taking a moment to assess the damage she inflicted, Heinkle slowed her breathing, she then noticed a chip on her spectecles.

"Blasted!" She exclaimed in annoyance. "I knew something was off about these." She took the glasses off, folding them away into her pocket.

The fight between Rip, and Schrodinger had escalated further. Even though the magic bullets had managed to hit him in the arms, and stomach, he persisted on getting closer to his adversary. Silently thanking his ability to heal at an accelerating rate, the werecat kept pushing towards his target, letting the magic bullets chase him.

"What are you doing little cat? Approaching me will not stop my bullets!" Van Winkle taunted, only for the werecat to respond with a smile.

"That's the idea Van Winkle." He said before closing in on the first lieutenant, ducking before the bullet had reached him.

Rip could only gasp as she failed to alter the bullet's path, suddenly feeling her body weaken as the bullet pierced through her lung, causing her to cough up blood, a painful sensation took over her, forcing her to drop her weapon. She desperately tried to pick up her rifle, only for Schrodinger to kick away, looking at her with a sorrowful yet angered expression.

"I wish there was another way Rip. . ." The werecat said as he knelt down, with one hand reaching for his gun.

The defensless Rip used whatever strength left to grab his arm, tears falling as she spoke, struggling to hold on.

"You did not. . . deserve the hell you went through." Her words were one of remorse, a sense that she wanted to help him.

"But I did Rip, I lived my whole childhood in a padded cell, barely surviving on scraps of food, all while enduring painful torture at the hands of my "papa", the Valentine brothers, and you did nothing to ease my pain." Schrodinger's words were filled with disgust, removing Rip's hand from him.

"Hans was the only being that truly cared. He gave up his own life just to save mine, and there isn't a day where I don't think of him. So don't you dare say you wanted to help, when you did nothing to help." The werecat harshly said as he stood up, taking out his gun, cocking it back before setting his sights on the nazi's head.

Rip could not find the words to respond with, silently accepting her imminent demise. She closed her eyes, and thought about if she was in his shoes, would she do same?

The bang echoed throughout the walled estate, Rip collapsed to the ground, and there was nothing but silence, as Schrodinger stared into the nightsky, taking a deep breath before turning away from the bodies that laid across the estate.

The drive back to Florence was a quiet one, no words were neccessary at this point. Despite the bloodshed, their mission was a success, they eliminated all Millennium soldiers, and had managed to capture Enrico Maxwell, but there was still much to do, such is the line of work in the Hellsing Organisation.

 ** _End of Chapter X Part Two_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry I've taken so long with this chapter. I've went through six drafts of this, and I was satisfied with this one. A bit rushed, but I'm wanting to speed things up a little for the Endgame. ( Avengers Endgame was ace btw ) Anyway, I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my stories. Our next chapter will involve some interrogation, some ice cream, and a trip back home.**


	15. Chapter XI: The Past and Present

Enrico Maxwell woke up with a pounding headache, hoping the night that transpired was a feverish nightmare. As he came to, he could see his legs were tied to a wooden chair, discovering that his hands were also bound. Entering into a panic, he attempted to struggle out of the ropes, his breathing escalating as he couldn't break free.

Maxwell then looked up to see a tall figure standing before him like a giant. Alexander Anderson had his arms crossed, a face of pure distaste was present.

"About time you woke up." Anderson said, "I was worried you were dead." The sarcasm was obvious at this point.

"Do not mock me Anderson!" Enrico spat back in anger, "Do you honestly think you can keep me here!? I'm the Archbishop!"

"Your title is irrevelant here." The Scotsman answered quickly, "No one even knows you're here." He smirked in an almost evil way.

"What do you want Anderson?" Maxwell sighed in defeat. "If I'm your prisoner, what hellish torture will you put me through?" He asked, wondering what punishment awaited.

Meanwhile in the city of Florence, Schrodinger, Seras, Pip, Heinkle, and Yumiko were walking through the Ponte Vecchio bridge. Anderson gave the youngsters a chance to enjoy their time in Italy, all while he gathered all the needed information regarding Millennium, and their location.

The young five each had various ice-creams, Pip was demolishing his like no tomorrow, whilst the other four took their time in eating.

"I did not know ice-cream had so many different flavours." Schrodinger spoke in fascination of his banana fudge sundae.

"You can pretty much do alot of flavours with ice-cream." Seras chimed in, enjoying a mint chocolate cone, keeping close to the disguised werecat.

"I hear in some places they even do wine flavoured ones." Pip finished his cone, followed by a rush of brain freeze, making a bizarre face. Yumiko giggled at the sight of the frenchman.

"Wouldn't that just be cold vinegar?" Heinkle replied, "Wine isn't exactly full of exotic flavour in my opinion." She added.

"You think that's a strange combination?" Yumiko asked with a grin. "Try a deep fried chocolate bar!"

Seras chirped, "That's nothing, try fish fingers and custard." The group grunted in disgust at the thought.

"Seriously?" Pip asked in disbelief. "Isn't the deep fried chocolate thing one of Anderson's favourite snacks?"

Heinkle nodded, "It's a Scottish thing, they'll deep fry anything."

The group chuckled as they slowly kept moving. Seras gasped as she remembered something important.

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, "We need to take some photographs while we're here." Seras quickly fumbled through her small waist bag, taking out her digital camera.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's make it snappy." Pip cheerfully said, only for the group to roll their eyes.

"You know, like snapping pictures and. . . oh shut up it was funny!" The frenchman frowned that his joke didn't earn a chuckle.

The group must've spent hours just walking through the vast city, stopping by the various landmarks to take photos. Picture by picture, the team made sure that everyone was in them. Schrodinger's photographic memory was a big help to the group incase they lost track of their footsteps. Their next and final stop was at a local resturant, intending to refuel before heading back to the apartment.

"Any word from Integra?" Schrodinger asked Seras as they sat down to look at the menus.

"Anderson is handling it." She confirmed, "He said he wanted us to relax and enjoy what Florence has to offer while we're still here."

Feeling satisfied with the answer, the werecat shifted beside the police girl, while Pip was ultimately sandwiched between Heinkle and Yumiko.

"If we ever do get a chance at a vacation, I want to go to Venice." The frenchman spoke as he made his mind up for what food he'd like.

"Isn't that techincally a sinking city?" Schrodinger asked, remembering what he read in Integra's library.

"Oui. But the folks are used to floods, therefore it is a normal day to them." Pip said, "But it's the carnivals that I want to partake in." He waved his hands in a dramatic fashion.

"The masks are a little creepy if you ask me." Yumiko shuddered at the thought. "But the bird ones are nice though!" She cheerfully added.

"Quite a history behind them, especially the plague doctor masks." Seras chimed in, "Did you know at the end of the beaks, the doctors would fill them with herbs, in order to block the smell of death that surrounded them?"

"Quite a grim world back then." Schrodinger said, "You think Alucard visited Italy in his lifetime?" He asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Pip answered, looking to the approaching blonde waitress. Seras rolled her eyes, knowing how much of a terrible flirt the frenchman was.

Back in the apartment, Enrico had divulged everything he knew about Millennium's plan.

"I-Is t-that everything Anderson?" The Iscariot leader stuttered out, exhausted due to the lack of air conditioning in the small room he was in.

"Just one more, and that's that." The Scotsman said as he grabbed a chair, sitting opposite his once adopted son.

"Where is the entrance to Millennium's bunker?" The question had struck a cord, noticing how frightened Maxwell looked, the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Please. . . they'll kill me if I tell you." The italian pleaded.

"Then you are no longer needed." Anderson deadpanned, slowly unsheathing one of his bayonettes. He moved the blade to Enrico's throat, his expression was almost emotionless.

As the tip of the blade moved closer and closer, Enrico finally snapped.

"York! They're in York!"

Anderson pulled away, noticing how Enrico began to relieve himself on the chair. The Scotsman pitied him.

"Was that so difficult Enrico?" He asked in a fatherly tone, sheathing the bayonette away. "I take no pleasure in doing this, I'm not here to humiliate you. . ."

"So is that it?" Enrico asked fearfully. "You'll let me go?"

"Do you honestly think I'd let you go?" Anderson answered back, "After everything that you have done? First you abuse your power, then you placed a bounty on my head when I left Iscariot, forcing me into hiding. Then you chose to work with Millennium of all people, betraying not only your own organisation, but ultimately betraying me for the sake of power. . ."

"And you want me to let you go?" Anderson finished, staring into Maxwell's eyes with anger, the Italian's fate was now in his hands. . .

Back at the resturant, the group had already chowed down their food, their bellies filled with delights.

"Schrodinger," Pip said, "How can you eat so much and not gain weight?" The question made the werecat chuckle.

"Hightened metabolism, perks of being werekin." He answered.

"That's a perk me, Anderson, and Yumiko also have thanks to our abilities." Heinkle grinned at Pip.

"Way to make us jealous." The frenchman muttered.

After paying the bill for the food, the group departed. Schrodinger led with Seras beside him, she stuck close by holding his arm, much to his delight. Once they passed through the tourists, the party goers, and the animated locals, they made it back to the apartment without any issues. With discreetion, they quietly traversed the steps, a sense that they could be walking into a scene of unspeakable torture.

Enrico Maxwell was out cold, his chest moved slightly, indicating he was alive. Anderson was busy packing his suitcase, noticing the group in front of him.

"Integra has arranged a private jet, we must pack up." He spoke with stern tone.

"What now?" Pip asked, the Scotsman nodded in approval.

"I'm afraid so, Iscariot will be looking for Maxwell after our little stunt in the estate, a friend from the inside informed me after I finished questioning our guest here."

"So what do we do with Maxwell? He's too dangerous to be left alive." Schrodinger questioned, knowing that leaving the Iscariot leader alive could mean all out war.

Anderson chuckled. "Rest assured, you can trust me on this. You'll see once we're back home."

Not sure of what he meant, the group simply began to pack their gear with haste. After they finished their packing, they swiftly departed, leaving Maxwell behind, who seemed to be in some kind of deep sleep. The drive to the airport was quicker than they anticipated, they got past the security banner with no issue after Anderson showed them a card of some kind. They drove into an open airplane warehouse, their jet was already prepared for the journey.

They were greeted by none other than Walter, who waved from the open passenger door, donning his usual attire.

"Good Evening!" Walter shouted as they approached, the jet engine was awfully loud.

"Walter!?" Seras shouted, confused by his appearence.

"I'll explain once we're in the air!" The Hellsing butler cheerfully exclaimed as he led everyone into the private jet.

Five minutes later, they took off into the skies, their destination? Back to Integra.

The group sat in the luxurious plane, though Pip was already fast asleep, snoring obnoxiously loud. Schrodinger sat opposite Seras, a small table set between them, Heinkle and Yumiko sat on a couch like seat, their seatbelts unbuckled. Anderson was in the small built in bar, drinking a glass of cold water with ice.

Walter entered from the cockpit, clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"To describe Sir Integra's joy with all of you in succeeding would be rather difficult. On her behalf, I'd like to congratulate you all on your joint mission with Father Anderson." Walter's praise earned him smiles from all, aside from the still sleeping Pip.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, we may have done our mission, but what of Maxwell?" Seras asked with concern.

"As Anderson has said before, you will find out once we've returned home. I assure that it will be worth the wait, for now you all better rest up. With the weather conditions ahead, we won't land for at least four to five hours. Like Mr Bernadotte over here, you must grab some rest." Walter firmly said before opening one of the cabinets, taking out several pillows and handing them to the drowsy group.

Walter returned to the cockpit, leaving the team in peace. Yumiko soon fell asleep, laying her head on Heinkle's lap. Heinkle soon followed shortly. Anderson removed his coat, placing it over the sleeping duo before moving to the recliner seat, shutting his eyes. Schrodinger and Seras were the only two awake, watching their friends rest.

"They look so peaceful together. . ." Seras whispered softly, noticing how close Heinkle and Yumiko were as they slept. "Hard to believe that I'd end up fighting alongside Alucard's sworn rival."

"Quite a turnout eh?" The werecat quietly chuckled, the girl nodded in silence, turning to face the young man before her.

She saw something in his eyes, something had changed in the years they've fought alongside each other. When they first met, he was just a young boy, afraid that he wouldn't be accepted in the team. But against all odds, he didn't give up, slowly but surely earning everyone's respect, even Alucard admitted that he was wrong about him.

"Is everything alright Seras?" Schrodinger's voice snapped her out of the little dayream, her face blushing in embarassment.

"S-Sorry, I was daydreaming there." Seras hastily said, looking out to the window.

"We should rest while we still can." The werecat yawned, resting his head. "Goodnight Seras." He shut his eyes, a small smile was evident on his face.

"Sweet dreams Schrodinger." She whispered before shutting her eyes, drifting off.

 **Mean while at the Hellsing Estate. . .**

Alucard was walking through the mansion gardens in pitch blackness, his red eyes illuminated the stone pathways. He often spent time wandering whenever he had no active duties to keep him occupied. Stopping to take a look up into the black cloudy skies, he felt the cold wind across his face, he smiled at the thought of winter arriving.Resuming his walk, he could sense Integra watching from her office, amused by his actions.

 _"You look like a lost little kitten from up here. . ."_ She telepathically whispered to him.

 _"And you look like an eager bird of prey, waiting to snatch me with your talons."_ Alucard responded with a smirk.

 _"I had already snatched you the minute I fell for you."_ Integra answered back, a hint of lust was evident in her tone.

 _"Hard to believe that the great Integra Hellsing celebrated her twenty first birthday by becoming a powerful noseferatu, not to mention how you had to have me in your office. . ."_ Alucard's deep chuckle sent a chill down her spine, arousing her in the process at the thought of the memory.

 **Many years ago, Integra's twenty first birthday. . .**

"Happy Birthday Integra!" A younger Seras Victoria exclaimed as she watched Integra blow out the candles on her small cake.

Alucard and Walter clapped their hands, congratulating the young woman.

"I appreciate the time and effort you've all put into this." The Hellsing leader patted Seras on the head, who returned a warm hug, surprising her.

"Thank you." Seras felt a little emotional as she broke off the hug. She was happy that she was taken in by Integra.

"She's certainly grown fond of you Sir Integra." Walter stated, remembering how timid Seras was at the start.

"Yes." Alucard added, "She has come out of her little shell."

After a few slices of cake, Seras retreated to her quarters, Walter wandered off to keep an eye on the police girl, leaving Alucard and Integra alone.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me Alucard?" Integra professionally spoke.

"I wanted to ask you a question if I may." Alucard sat himself down.

"I'll allow it."

Alucard removed his glasses, revealing his crimson eyes. "Why let me become involved with Seras, knowing what I am?"

"When you realised who her father was and what happened to both of her parents. You went off to find the monsters who commited the disgusting act. . ." Integra revealed that she knew of his bloodlust towards Seras's attackers.

"But you didn't just find them Alucard." She continued, "You tortured them for over a week. A week of unspeakable torture, before you finally killed them."

"I suppose my lie did pay off." Alucard darkly smiled. "I told you that a freak was roaming the vicinity of Seras's home, but you saw through me, and let me proceed with their demise."

Integra stood up from her chair, turning to look outside the window. "Truth be told Alucard, I would've done the same." The fact that Integra wanted to kill them herself caused the vampire to look at her in surprise.

"You didn't kill them out of some sadistic pleasure. You killed them because Seras had lost everything. Just like how you lost everything." Integra could hear Alucard tense up, knowing about his failure to save his own family.

"Truth be told, when I realised who her father was. . . I hated seeing her without a family. For the first time in the years that I've walked this foul earth, I couldn't bear leaving her in that orphanage. . ." Alucard's tone was more sorrowful as he spoke, his eyes looking down on the patterned carpet.

Integra turned to face him. "You may be the most powerful monster in existence, but behind that cold exterior, I see a piece of your humanity show when you spend time with her. . . She's the child you never had."

Integra's words struck a cord in Alucard. He realised that Seras had unknowingly opened his heart.

"I cannot deny it. Back then, I failed to protect my family. My unborn child perished with her. . . my dearest." The No-Life King referred to his past lover, "Seras did not deserve to lose her family, especially at such an age where she should be happy. . ."

"Remember how you met me?" Integra turned around, moving around her desk to get closer to Alucard.

"You were only thirteen when you lost your father. Your pathetic uncle unknowingly woke me from my slumber, and you put a bullet through his head. . ." Alucard recalled, a small smirk formed.

"My first kill. At first I realised that I did it to protect the Hellsing organisation. But. . . I can't deny that a part of me felt good when I pulled the trigger." The Hellsing leader placed her hand under Alucard's chin, making him look at her.

"In the time I've grown up, I see that you're no different from me. What I want now Alucard, is for us to fight alongside one another as equals."

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes." Integra firmly said, confirming her intentions.

And it was that night where Integra willingly accepted the dark gift, becoming the very monster her ancestors had fought against, no longer bound by mortality. Integra Hellsing was not only the leader of the Hellsing organisation, she was the No-Life Queen.

 ** _End of Chapter XI_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **I wanted to give a bit of background behind Integra becoming Alucard's lover, plus wanted to show a hint that Seras is attracted to Schrodinger. A bit of a mash up, but I'm satisfied with the outcome. Thank you all again for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter XII: Wheels in Motion

Upon returning to the Hellsing Manor, Schrodinger and his allies entered Integra's office, ready to discuss their next move. As always the Hellsing leader was more than pleased with their work.

"After carefully going over the success of your mission, I want all of you to rest up. With the information of Millennium and their approximate location, we'll need to create a plan that may take a long time before we can put an end to their schemes." Integra's tone was serious as she spoke.

"If we know where they are, then we should find this blasted bunker entrance, and bring the fight to them!" Pip voiced his fraustration, "Actually, why even let Maxwell live after discovering his ties to the freaks?"

Integra sighed, "Much as I want to Mister Bernadotte, we only know the approxinate location, so they'll only make things harder to find them. As for Maxwell. . ."

She turned her laptop to face the team, it displayed a breaking news headline. A young female news reporter spoke.

 _"A man has been arrested after confessing to murdering a large group of people within his own private estate in Italy. Former Archbishop Enrico Maxwell claimed the killings were an act of God_ _. More on that story-"_ Integra stopped the footage, noticing the surprised look on their faces.

"He'll most likely be in a cell for the rest of his life." She confirmed, suppressing a smile.

Schrodinger spoke up, "After all of this, I'd say he's safer in prison. I think I understand why you don't want us to go to York."

"Care to elaborate?" Pip asked impatiently.

"If we decide to start looking around all of York just to find the other entrance to the bunker, people will start asking questions, the media may catch on, and there is also the high possibility that they may have spies of their own. Which means we'll leave ourselves too open. . ."

Alucard entered the room, his usual smirk was always the most noticable. "If I may, I do have a solution. . ." He said as he moved to stand beside Integra.

"I can use the other entrance. Yes it is caved in, but I can move past the debris without hassle. I can trace their steps to this other part of the bunker undetected, and open the way for you in York."

Integra interjected, "However, I want to wait until Ms Victoria here is eighteen. As ridiculous it may seem, I want everyone to be at full capacity."

Seras spoke up, "That'll be in January. Five months from now. . ."

"Alright." She nodded, a ghostly smile from Alucard hinted at his approval.

"So. . . Five months of waiting." Heinkle stated, "We'll just do some pest control til' then?"

Integra nodded again with a smile, standing up from her desk. "We'll keep doing our job, and this will send Millennium a message, that we are coming for them." Her eyes glowed red, sensing she too was looking forward to the battle ahead.

"Now. Overall I am extremely pleased with your work, so I'd like you all to relax for a few days." The Hellsing leader said, "I'll have Alucard do a few assignments to give you a break."

Alucard nodded, "About time, I was worried that I'd be out of the job. . ."

 **Meanwhile, a storm was brewing within the bunker. News of Rip Van Winkle's death, and the arrest of Enrico Maxwell had reached them.**

The Doctor, Zorin, and the fully grown Subject Fourteen were gathered within the war room. The large picture of The Major hung in the middle of the wall, almost like it was looking at the group with pride.

"Doctor. . . let me lead an assualt on Hellsing!" Zorin slammed her hands down as she spoke. "They must be sent a message, that their days are numbered!"

The Doc pushed his glasses up with his index finger, "I don't doubt your abilities of illusions Blitz. But I cannot risk losing another ally, even if we have our differences."

"First it was the Valentines, then it was the Dandy Man, then it was dearest Rip, and now Iscariot is leaderless! It wasn't even Alucard who was responsible, but those fucking miscreants!!" Zorin raised her voice as her temper flared up.

Subject Fourteen then placed down several photographs, and spoke up. "Some men managed to hack into Maxwell's security cameras, and they've dug up the footage of the culprits."

His superior officers switched their attention on the photos, an erie silence took over the room as they analysed the pictures in detail. They already deduced that Seras Victoria was clearly seen, along with Anderson carrying Maxwell into a van. The next dipicted Rip Van Winkle, fighting off a blurry figure, one that no one recognised.

The Doctor voiced his confusion, "Who is this? Another recruit?"

"If I may speak Herr Doktor, the next picture shows this individual clear as day, walking away from Van Winkle after killing her." Subject Fourteen pointed to the following picture.

There was no mistaking it, the photos did not lie. Schrodinger was alive and well, and has joined with Hellsing. The Doc turned away from the table, anxiety suddenly overtaking his mind as he bit into his finger.

"So. . . The traitor survived the blizzard after all those years ago." Zorin said, tightening her fists, both angered at the Doc's failure to kill him, and the fact that the Werecat was the one who killed Van Winkle.

The Nazi scientist turned back to face Zorin, "Fortify this place." He deadpanned.

"What do you-"

"FORTIFY SECURITY ZORIN!!" The Doctor shouted in anger, "I WANT OUR MEN ON FULL ALERT!! NOBODY GETS IN OR OUT!!"

Taken aback by his outburst, Zorin gasped whilst Subject Fourteen silently observed, with very little emotion. From a distance, he was almost an exact duplicate of Schrodinger, aside from his grey skin, visible blackened veins, and the seemingly cold yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit war room.

"So what? We just wait until Hellsing come to us?" The Tattooed Nazi questioned.

The Doctor nodded, "We know the layout of this bunker. Even if they have Alucard, we on the other hand have the means to catch them off guard. Your abilities would be perfect to disorientate them as we ambush them. We seperate them, isolate them, and deliver the coup dè grace!"

Zorin realised that this would be the perfect opportunity to finally kill Seras, and get rid of Alucard, leaving Integra vulnerable. "Yes. . . We make them think they're winning, and then we turn the tide."

"For now however, we should have our spies cause a little mayhem on the surface to keep them occupied until we are ready to spring our trap." The Doctor approached Zorin with a smirk, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll take time to fortify this place, a few months at best." She said, smiling back. "But what of your Ubermensche?" Looking to the now smiling Subject Fourteen.

The Doc simply smirked and replied, "I believe it is time for him to be our messenger, and perhaps, he will be the one to kill Schrodinger."

"I await your command, Father." The Doppleganger said before saluting, the murderous eyes glowed brighter with dark intentions.

 **Several days later. . .**

The sky was completely shrouded with dark greying clouds, followed by the roars of thunder. Whilst Alucard went off to hunt down freaks, the Hellsing estate was more quiet than usual. While some soldiers patrolled the grounds, others retreated to their barracks, taking the opportunity to relax.

Sergeant Pip Bernadotte sat with fellow soldiers in a friendly game of poker. After the escapade in Italy, he definitely earned his time off.

"Can't believe you let Seras go Sergeant, she's a diamond." One soldier said.

Pip sighed, "A diamond that can cut you deep. As saddening as it was, it is better that we are friends. It is also better to value the friendships you have."

"Christ Pip, you've went from wisecracking ladies man to philosopher in a course of a few years. . ."

The Frenchman simply scoffed. "It's called growing up soldier, perhaps you should try it no?"

On that note, the soldier remained silent as they continued their game. As the day continued, the weather began to worsen. First came more thunder, followed by a rush of heavy rain, and it looked like it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Just outside the main doorway to the mansion, Anderson, Heinkle, and Yumiko were ready to head back up to Scotland, their vehicle provided by Integra. Seras and Schrodinger were also present, both ready to bid the three goodbye.

"It's sad to see you go Father Anderson." The Werecat said, shaking the former Iscariot member's hand.

Anderson nodded, "I know lad. But it is not the end. I know you'll do us proud when you take down Millennium." He gave a friendly smile before leaving to enter the car.

Yumiko took her turn with a big hug for Schrodinger, almost smothering him. "We'll miss you kitty!" She exclaimed affectionately, releasing her hold him.

"We'll miss you too Yumiko." The Werecat puffed out, "It's been great to see you again."

The Japanese huntress smiled widly, bidding the two farewell before joining Anderson, leaving only Heinkle, who was finishing her conversation with Seras.

"I guess this is it." She said as she turned to look at the vehicle.

"For now." Seras stated, "But don't think you can slack off, I want to fight you at your strongest." She added with a smirk.

Heinkle quietly chuckled, "You better not slack off either." She shook her rival's hand, leaning forward to whisper something.

 _"Remember, be honest with him."_ Heinkle pulled away, moving to Schrodinger. The two looked at each other with a smile, a sign of friendly affection.

"Look after yourself Heinkle." Schrodinger embraced his friend, who returned the hug in response.

"You too Cheshire. We'll fight alongside one another again soon enough." The German planted a peck on his cheek before departing, waving farewell.

Seras and Schrodinger waved as the vehicle drove off, the passengers waving back happily. The duo quickly retreated into the mansion, narrowly avoiding the downpour. They looked at each other in content.

Seras was the first to speak up, "So what now?" She looked to the Werecat for an idea.

"With Alucard doing some of the work, I honestly haven't a clue. . ." He said, as he placed his hand under his chin, thinking about what they could do with the time off.

Then Walter appeared, catching the two off guard with his cheery voice "If I may, I have a suggestion to you both."

"Light on your feet as always Walter." Schrodinger replied, "What have you got in store?"

The Butler simply gave a soft chuckle, and walked off. He gestured the two to follow him, and they had no idea what would occur next. So they walked behind Walter without hesitation. Eventually, they found themselves in the ballroom. The room itself looked like it had never been touched for decades, the dust was thick, the walls were discoloured, and the once golden chandeliers were now silver, and the windows were obscured by large dark green curtains.

Walter turned to the two and said, "In two months, we'll be hosting a charity ball. Now rest assured, I have arranged a large batallion of repair workers, painters, cleaners, and catering for the grand event."

"Are you suggesting that we'll be security?" Seras asked, only for the Butler to chuckle.

"Sir Integra has already settled that. Instead, I will be teaching you two how to dance, as you two will be hosting alongside Sir Integra to represent the Hellsing name."

The revelation made the duo look at each other, unknowingly thinking the same thing about the situation.

 _"Dancing!?"_

Just when they thought they could take it easy, and oh how wrong they were. Walter smirked, almost like he enjoyed every moment of their panicked expressions.

 ** _In fact. . . he was loving it._**

 ** _End of Chapter XII_**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Just wanted to end this chapter on a humorous note, considering that the next chapter will signify the start of Seras and Schrodinger's eventual relationship. As for Subject Fourteen, he will be known as Doppleganger from here on out, along with crossing paths with the characters and their reaction towards him.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
